Mitchie's Unrevealed
by spwarkle
Summary: One night, that's all it took to change Mitchie's life for ever. It wasn't her fault, but it wasn't his either. The important thing was, Shane couldn't find out. Not now, not ever.  Smitchie and some Naitlyn
1. A Party

**Hey everyone. This is my first story, so I'm going to try to make it interesting. It's set after Camp Rock 2 and before anyone asks, I really don't lkike Dana so I've got rid of her and replaced her with Caitlyn. It works slightly better anyway. This is a story about one mistake that Shane and Mitchie make at a party that changes their entire lives. **

**Read and review =)**

My life was perfectly normal. Mostly. Okay so maybe I lied. I had a really unusual life. Up until I was sixteen, I was completely normal - average grades, hated by everyone in my school – the usual. But then my Mum managed to get me into this music camp. Camp Rock, it was called. I went to spend the summer focusing on my music, improving my singing, you know. But while I was there, I met this awesome guy. His name was Shane Gray. It just so happened that he was the biggest rock star in the world and somehow, he loved me as much as I loved him. We met again the following year and that's when we really started dating, I was only seventeen.

_Flashback_

"_I'm gonna miss you," I told Shane_,_ hugging him tightly. It was the last night of camp. He was leaving by private jet in an hour._

"_You'll see me again, though!" he promised. "As soon as I'm done with our stupid tour I'll come and see you. Promise." I blinked back tears and pulled out of the hug._

"_Shane I-" he held his finger to my lips and his free hand took mine. Our fingers twined together._

"_There's something I want to try," he said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. It was then I became aware of how close we were, how my hand seemed to be on fire as it held his. "Hold still." He removed his finger from my mouth and his hand gently took hold of my face, cupping my cheek. The inches between us closed as he very slowly leant towards me. I couldn't do anything; I was completely frozen to the spot. Then his lips touched mine and I forgot my fears and worries. It was just us, alone in the world and nothing else mattered._

_My arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. The hand he had linked with mine wrapped around a clump of hair and I could feel his breath coming fast and furious against my lips. His tongue traced lightly along my bottom lip, asking for entry. I obliged without a second thought. Sparks seemed to fly and I felt like a fire was burning between us. _

_When he broke the kiss, I felt light headed. We stood perfectly still for almost a whole minute. _

"_Wow…" I said at last. I could have kicked myself. I had just had the most amazing experience of my life and all I could say was 'wow'. Typical me. _

"_Mitchie," Shane said, his hands cupping my face. _

"_Yeah?" I asked quietly. _

"_I love you." And then he kissed me again._

_END FLASHBACK_

That was the first time he'd kissed me. It certainly wasn't the last.

After Camp, Shane and his band went on tour for almost three months. He texted me every day and rung when he could. I was very busy. My best friend from camp, Caitlyn, moved to town and I started hanging out with her all the time. We were both in senior year and the homework was overwhelming. If we hadn't lived so close, we would never have had chance to chat between homework and school.

I didn't know when Shane was coming back. One night, when we were sitting on my bedroom floor doing homework, I brought it up.

"Caity, do you think Shane and me will be the same when he comes back?" I asked. Caitlyn put down her pen and looked at me.

"Of course you will. Just because he's been away doesn't mean either of your feelings will have changed. When we started dating rock stars, we knew it would be hard."

"We?" I asked confused. Since when had Caitlyn been dating a rock star?

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that," she said, turning very red and looking down at her essay again. "Remember at the end of Camp when I kept disappearing?" I nodded, a suspicion creeping into my mind. "Well I was kind of sneaking off to see… Nate." I raised my eyebrows, smiling brightly.

"Caitlyn and Nate!" I squealed. "That's so cute!" I thought for a moment, then it came to me. "Naitlyn!"

"Naitlyn?" Caitlyn said, outraged. "What about Smitchie?" I gasped.

"You did not just go there!" I hissed, trying to look angry but my smile gave me away.

"You started it!" Caitlyn said, laughing. I gave up.

"So do you know when they're coming back?" I asked. Caitlyn shrugged.

"Sometime soon, I think. Nate said they'd finished their tour and were coming back as soon as possible. Oh My God!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"It's raining, _again_!" I looked out of my window and groaned.

"What is this, England?" Caitlyn laughed and we both went to look out the window, it was literally bucketing down, I could barely see past the limo parked at the corner. I did a double take. Limo? Nobody round here owned a limo, none of us were rich enough.

"Caity," I said, pointing. "Can you see it too?" She looked down and her eyes fell on the sleek black car. Then her face lit up.

"You don't think…?"

"Oh my gosh! I think it's them!" I half whispered. Before I could turn around, a pair of hands wrapped around my waist and I screamed. Caitlyn did the same and we spun around together.

"Shane!" I screeched, throwing myself at the adorable rock star I was lucky enough to call my boyfriend.

"Nate!" shouted Caitlyn, jumping into his arms.

"Hey babes." Shane said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I nuzzled my head on his shoulder and I could practically feel him grinning. "How've you been?"

"Fine!" I said, still grinning. "But now I'm better than fine. I'm great, I'm amazing, I'm on top of the world!" Shane laughed and I pulled back slightly so that I could look into his eyes. They were an even deeper brown than I remembered. I felt like I was melting, like I was being sucked into his eyes and I leant in closer and closer. Shane closed the last few centimetres between us and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. I kissed him back.

"God, I've missed you!" he whispered into my ear as we broke apart. I smiled.

"I should hope so; I've spent enough time thinking about you." I told him. I glanced to my right and saw Caitlyn and Nate kissing intensely. Shane looked too.

"Finally. All he's done the whole time we've been away is talk about her."

"Really?" I asked. "Caitlyn only just told me today!" Shane shrugged and perhaps he was feeling jealous of his brother, because he leant back down and kissed me again. I loved the feel of his lips on mine and I couldn't help it, as soon as he tried, my mouth was open.

We could have been standing like that for seconds, minutes or even hours when I heard a polite cough. I pulled away and looked towards the source of the cough, only to see my Mom standing there. I felt my face go bright red and, with a glance at Caitlyn, saw that she had done the same.

"I hate to interrupt you, kids," my Mom said, trying to hide her smile. "But if you're going out, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Then she smiled at me and left.

"We're going out?" Caitlyn and I said at the same time. The boys laughed.

"Didn't we tell you?" asked Nate, grinning slightly. "We're taking you to dinner and then we're taking you to a party."

"Party?" Caitlyn squealed. I rolled my eyes. She was such a party animal.

"Yes, it's a special party for us special people." Shane said with a wink.

"Like… VIP party?" I asked.

"Yeah, just like that."

"Are you kidding me?" I said, looking at Caitlyn and seeing my own excitement reflected there. Nate looked at Shane and something seemed to pass between them.

"We thought that the world deserved to meet you," Shane told me. I could hear Nate telling Caitlyn something similar. "I mean we've been dating for months now and barely anyone knows. It's time for the world to know. If you're okay with that?" he said it like a question.

"Of course I am!" I told him, taking his hands. "I love you, Shane Gray, and I want the world to know that." Then I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

Two hours later found me sitting in a posh restaurant with Shane by my side. Caitlyn and Nate were sitting opposite us, both sucking on different ends of a strand of spaghetti. I laughed as it snapped in the middle and hit Nate on the nose.

"That failed epically," Caitlyn commented, swallowing. Nate laughed and threw his arm around her shoulders casually. None of us spoke for a moment; we all just sat in silence, my head resting on Shane's chest. It was so quiet I could hear his heart beating. Caitlyn caught my eye and grinned at me, then turned to stare adoringly into the eyes of her boyfriend. Shane groaned.

"If I have to spend another minute with you two as you stare into each others eyes, I swear I'll leave." Neither of them heard.

"Well since that worked so well, I suggest something new." I told him.

"What would that be, Miss Torres?" I pretended to think for a moment.

"Well, Mr Grey, if you want my personal opinion, I think you should kiss me again," I said, puckering my lips. Shane laughed and leant forwards so that he could kiss me again.

Even with my eyes closed, I knew someone was watching us, so I pulled away and turned to look. It was our waitress. I kicked Caitlyn under the table and she jumped, breaking out of her adoring stare.

"C…Can I get you anything else?" The waitress stuttered, overwhelmed by the two boys sitting at the table. One of who I was lucky enough to be holding hands with.

"I don't think so," Shane said, looking around. "Just the bill, please." The waitress nodded and disappeared to get the bill. Shane handed her a wad of notes, told her to keep the change and then the boys pulled us out of the restaurant. Shane yanked me into the limo after him and I sat on one of the leather chairs. Shane pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"We're just on our way… Of course the girls are coming! ... I think not… okay, see you." He hung up.

"Jason," he said. All three of us understood that one word answer.

The journey was surprisingly long, so we had to find a way to pass the time. I lay down and rested my head on Shane's lap; he stroked my hair gently and whispered into my ear. Caitlyn and Nate sat at the other end of the limo, talking in quiet voices. When Shane finally told me that we were almost there, I sat up and peered out of the tinted window. There was already a huge queue of people along the street. It went on for as far as I could see in both directions.

"How many people are out there?" I asked. Shane shrugged.

"Probably about a thousand, maybe more. None of them will get in. It's invitation only." I sighed and looked at Caitlyn and Nate, who were staring out of the window laughing.

"Mitch, look!" Shane said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and spinning me around to look out of the window again. I gasped.

We had pulled up outside a huge hotel, and I mean _huge._ It looked like it had a hundred floors, and it was made almost entirely of what appeared to be white marble. Hundreds of photographers were standing as close as they could get to the wide double doors, cameras flashing all around. I flicked my head to look at Caitlyn and saw her do the same. She shook her head mutely.

I immediately began to panic. Everyone was going to see me. Did I look alright? Caitlyn and curled my usually straight brown hair and it looked much nicer than usual; my dress was short and deep pink. It had seemed fine in the restaurant, but really, was it suitable for now?

Before I could voice and of my questions, Shane had pulled me to my feet.

"Ready?" he asked, grinning. I shrugged and glanced at my best friend. Caitlyn nodded nervously and I smiled.

"Let's go," I said. Shane opened the door and pulled me outside, I was immediately blinded by cameras and deafened by screaming girls. I noticed that Nate had pulled Caitlyn out of another door further down.

"Shane," I heard reports shout.

"Over here!"

"Who is she?"

"Where did you meet?"

"Have you known her long?"

"Say cheese!" I felt disorientated and Shane squeezed my hand.

"You alright?" he whispered, only for my ears. I nodded shyly and looked around. The camera flashes had blinded me and I could barely see. Suddenly, Shane was kissing me. Not our most passionate kiss, but it certainly wasn't a peck on the lips either. I heard cameras flash and more questions shouted. Shane pulled away, laughing.

"Say 'Hi'," he told me. Before I could ask what he meant, he spoke again. "Okay, everyone, I would like you to meet the most amazing person I know, the girl that made me who I am today, Mitchie Torres everybody!" I blushed, wondering how many people I knew would see that statement replayed on TV over the next few days.

Shane wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me into the hotel, where I found I couldn't see a thing. It seemed so dark compared to outside. Shane pulled me to one side so that the paparazzi couldn't see us.

"Well?" he asked. I smiled as my eyes gradually adjusted.

"That was amazing!" I said, jumping for joy. I heard footsteps and Nate appeared, holding hands with Caitlyn.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn said in a high pitched voice. She ran towards me.

"I know!" I said, doing the same.

We met in the middle and did our own little happy dance. I noticed that the cameras were flashing our direction again now that we were in sight.

The boys grabbed our hands and dragged us along the wide hallway.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here, Shane!" I said grinning. He smiled and kissed me quickly.

"Trust me," he said as I heard loud music playing in the distance. "You haven't seen anything yet." He pulled me through an open door and I stood still, my feet rooted to the spot. We were in what looked like a huge ballroom, except that there was no ballroom dancing going on. The lights were red and orange, flashing eerily and the hall was jam packed with people dancing, chatting and laughing. I saw a few famous faces and bit my lip. Was that Miley Cyrus in the corner?

The song playing was one of Shane's and as I heard it I gasped.

"Heart and Soul? You got it recorded!" I said, remembering when the boys had first sung it at camp.

"Yeah," Shane said as a girl came up to us. She looked quite familiar but I couldn't remember who she was.

"Shane! Nate!" she said, smiling.

"Selena!" Shane said, giving her a quick hug. I felt my jaw drop as I remembered who she was. _Selena Gomez_! Oh My God!

"Hey," Nate said, hugging her too.

"Selena, this is Mitchie," Shane said. I blushed as Selena hugged me.

"You two look so cute together!"

"And Caitlyn," Nate told her. Selena hugged her as well.

"You lot work so well together, you're like perfect for each other!" she gave a high pitched laugh. "Well I guess I'll leave the boys to show you around. They know everyone anyway and I'm sure you want to talk." She made to leave but stopped. "If you want rooms, just ask a member of staff. I've booked the whole hotel because I wasn't sure how many people were coming." She smiled. "See you later!" She disappeared back into the crowd.

"Shane!" I said, spinning to face him. "Why didn't you tell me this was _Selena Gomez's _party!" I hissed. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Maybe because I didn't want you to freak, baby." He said with his most childish look. I sighed. I could never resist that look.

"Fine, you're forgiven!" I said. He smiled again.

"You want a drink?" Shane asked.

"Sure, why not?"

He dragged me over to the bar and ordered two beers. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I'm not old enough, Shane. I'm only seventeen, remember?" Shane shrugged.

"One little drink won't do any harm, and besides, you're _almost _eighteen."

"Fine, but only one."

A couple of dances, a few hours and a lot of drinks later, I realised I was drunk.

I gave a little hiccup and giggled. I felt tipsy. I tried to stand up but wobbled and almost fell. Shane caught me just in time.

"Careful, little girl." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Aww, fine. Be that way." I said. Shane kissed me and I felt my legs turn to jelly. I almost fell, but he pulled away just in time.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn screamed from behind me. "This party is the greatest!" I laughed.

"I know! Isn't it? By the way, if you want a drink, have a beer. They taste really good." Caitlyn frowned at me.

"Mitch, are you drunk?" I hiccupped again.

"Probably, but I feel so amazing I don't care." Caitlyn rolled her eyes and ran back into the crowd to find Nate.

"Come on!" Shane said, taking my hand. I noticed he couldn't walk straight either, so he must have drunk a bit much as well.

"Where're we going?" I asked as he pulled me out of the room.

"I thought maybe we'd go up to one of the rooms and see what happens from there…" he said suggestively. I giggled.

"Sounds fun!" He smiled and pulled on my hand.

Together, we ran upstairs.


	2. What happened?

**Hey everyone, I've decided to upload this now because I had nothing better to do and it was kicking around my computer. Also because I honestly didn't think I'd get this much interest there's been like 100 views or something! YAY! leave a review, let me know what you think. I'll upload chapter 3 as soon as I can, maybe tomorrow, maybe not. Read on, it's slightly longer than chapter 1 but the main story hasn't started yet...**

**

* * *

**I blinked my eyes open, wincing in the bright light that seemed to be coming from somewhere to my left. My head was throbbing painfully and something was constricting my breathing.

As I struggled to remember what was going on, the something across my chest moved. Just one tiny twitch, but it brought back the memories. Last night, I'd gone and got drunk, with Shane, and he'd pulled me up here and -

"Shit!" I said, sitting up like there was a snake under my pillow. Shane's arm fell off of me and he woke up grumbling.

"What the hell?" he groaned. "It's like really early, man." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Part of me noticed that he had no top on and I suddenly realised that I was completely naked.

"Mitchie?" he asked suddenly, catching sight of me. "What happened?" I saw his eyes run down my body and blushed, pulling the covers up.

Shane seemed to remember because he swore and his eyes opened fully.

"Did we? I mean... was it _real_?" I nodded and felt my head pounding even harder.

"I think we did, Shane." I said, my voice barely more than a whisper. TO my horror, I felt a tear running down my cheek.

"Hey, Mitch, don't cry!" Shane said, wrapping his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest. I stayed there for a while, letting my eyes run dry.

"Shane, I think we should go," I said finally, catching sight of the clock. "Caity and Nate will be waiting." Shane nodded.

"You okay?" No. I feel like crap and I'm worried that somebody is going to find out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shane sighed and kissed the top of my hair, and then he leapt out of bed. I averted my eyes as he hunted down his clothes and locked himself in the bathroom. Then I threw myself out from under the covers and grabbed my dress, which had somehow managed to land on the sofa on the far side of the room. It took me a little longer to find my underwear, which I finally discovered under the bed. Don't even ask.

I pulled my clothes on quickly and then risked a look in the mirror. My hair had died, literally. The beautiful curls Caitlyn had done for me had completely disappeared, so I just ran my fingers through my hair, wincing each time I pulled to hard and it hurt my already aching head.

Then, when I looked half decent, I pulled on the shoes I flicked on the TV. No doubt Shane was sorting his own hair, which meant I had a few more minutes to kill.

I flicked to Hot Tunes automatically, barely paying attention until I heard my own name.

"_Mitchie Torres, the name of the girl who has stolen our favourite rock star's heart. Last night, Shane Gray appeared outside this very hotel in his private Limo and introduced the world to his girlfriend, Mitchie. For months, rumours have been spreading that somebody had changed him from the hot-headed teen back to the loveable boy, but now we know who it was. _

"_Last night, Shane took Mitchie to the party inside this hotel. So far, nobody has seen them leave and according to our sources, they weren't present for the end of the party. Where are the couple?" _A picture of Shane with his arm around me appeared on screen and next to it, a picture of Caitlyn and Nate.

"_Yes, ladies. Shane's famous brother Nate has also found his perfect woman. Meet Caitlyn Gellar, a seventeen year old girl who met Nate at Camp Rock__ two years ago." _I laughed; the press had obviously done their homework. _"How long the couples have been together and how long they'll last are just two of the questions fans are dying to know the answers to. Smitchie and Naitlyn, the two hottest couples in America," _A picture of Connect 3 flashed up. _"So Nate and Shane are taken, but what about Jason? How long until his heart is broken? This is Holly Harper, live from Sunset Hotel in LA, signing out." _This picture faded out and I felt a pair of arms around my waist.

"That was interesting," Shane said.

"Yeah, except now everyone thinks we…" I trailed off. Shane sighed.

"We… did…" I groaned and ducked into the bathroom to think.

Last night had been a huge mistake. I never wanted to drink again. Not even one glass. I loved Shane with all my heart but I hadn't wanted to go all the way. Maybe I should have thought of that last night. But then, it had been the best night of my life, I had loved every second of it so I couldn't really complain, could I? I threw my head back and then rapidly spun around and was sick down the loo.

Stupid alcohol.

Soon, I felt Shane holding my hair out of the way and muttering soothing words to me as I emptied what had been in my stomach into the loo. When I had finally finished, he flushed the loo and rubbed my back.

"C'mon," I said, taking his hand.

"Where're we going?" he asked.

"To breakfast, before Caity sends out a search and rescue to find us." Shane laughed humourlessly and followed me out of the room, down the hall and into the elevator.

He kissed me quickly once the doors were shut and then looked at me.

"There's gonna be tons of reporters out there, Mitch. They're going to scream at you and ask you questions. Just take my hand and I'll get you to the restaurant. Selena booked it." In all my confusion, I had almost forgotten the celebs and… my head hurt as I tried to remember who else. Shane grabbed my hand suddenly and the doors opened.

The flashing cameras were everywhere; there must have been a hundred people. Shane pulled me through them and through a door, which I kicked shut behind me. We were in a room full of people who were all chattering and laughing like the paparazzi were nothing new.

Then I reminded myself that to everyone else here, they weren't.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn shouted from her table across the room. "Over here!" I hurried over and sat down. There were two boys sat at the table. One was Nate, holding hands with Caitlyn. The other looked slightly older than I remembered and needed a shave, but he still looked just as empty headed and rock-star-ish as before.

"Jason!" I said.

"Mitchie!" he said, hugging me across the table.

"Hey Jason!" I said, hugging him right back. "How are you?" Jason rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you know that!" he told me, spreading butter on a piece of toast. "I know you read my twitter and so you know that I've been watching birds lots." I smiled. Jason was as obsessed with birds as always.

"So," Caitlyn said, interrupting whatever Shane was about to say. "Where did you two disappear to last night?" I felt Shane wrap his hand around mine.

"What do you mean?" he asked perfectly calmly. Caitlyn sighed and looked frustrated.

"One moment you were there and I swear Mitchie was totally drunk. Then I came back to get a drink for Jason and you'd gone!"

"So?" I said, squashing Shane's hand so hard I was surprised his fingers didn't break.

"Er, hello? Mitch I'm not an idiot." Caitlyn said, looking into my eyes with a serious expression.

"Leave them alone, Caity." Nate spoke up unexpectedly. "Maybe they just went to dance and you couldn't see then in the crowds." I smiled.

"You over think things, Cait."

"Maybe I do," she agreed thoughtfully. "I guess I can't really talk though," she muttered, throwing a guilty glance at Nate. I raised my eyebrows.

"Cait, come with me, now!" I hissed, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the far corner of the room.

"What?" she asked annoyed. I sighed.

"What did _you_ get up to last night?" I asked her, intrigued by her comment.

"Nothing!" she said, blushing. I folded my arms but didn't speak. "Well nothing _much, _not really."

"What does that even mean?"

"Well we did some serious making out," she told me. "On the bed, I'll admit, but it didn't go beyond there. I promise." She really seemed to mean it, too.

"Okay, I forgive you." She smiled and before I could back away spoke again.

"What really happened last night?"

"Nothing," I replied too quickly, trying to contain my blushing.

"Mitch, I thought you loved me?" she pouted. I seriously considered telling her and then changed my mind.

"Cait, I swear," fingers crossed. "That nothing happened beyond making-out. Yes I was drunk but I would never let it go that far. I'm only seventeen for gods sake!" I swear she stared at me for a full minute.

"Okay, I believe you for now. But you'd better tell me if anything happens. I don't want to watch you go off and marry Shane and have his kids while I'm left behind dating his brother."

"Course I will, Caitlyn." She grinned and almost skipped back to the table.

"Did you have an interesting discussion?" Jason asked. "Was it about birds because I swear everyone's keeping things from me and if it's to do with me, I want to know!"

"Jase, relax!" Nate told him. "Nothing's going on. The girls just wanted a girly talk."

"Oh!" Caitlyn said suddenly. "Did you watch Hot Tunes this morning?" I nodded.

"I can't believe we made it onto Hot Tunes!" she giggled. I smiled almost as widely as her.

"Girls, we need to go!" Shane told us, breaking up our giggle festival. I hadn't noticed the guys whispering until now.

"Why? We don't need to be back at school until Monday!" Caitlyn protested, happy to be in this room of celebs. I glanced around, seeing who I could spot.

Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, Taylor Lautner, Kristen Stewart, Cole and Dylan Sprouse, Ashley Tisdale, and was that Zac Efron? I'd kind of had a crush on him before I met Shane.

"Don't make us leave!" I whined. "There's so may people here that I just have to meet!"

"Believe me, there'll be plenty of time to get to know them." Jason said. "Seriously, I'm sick of them all. Except Ashley, did you know she has a pet parrot!"

"But we really need to go," Nate insisted. "We're going to be late!"

"For what?" Caity and I asked at the same time.

"Your last surprise!" Shane told me, kissing my cheek and pulling me out of the room again.

xOx

We were sitting in the limo on the way to our final surprise. It was three hours since we'd left the hotel; we'd been smuggled out the back way in a van specially designed for just that. It had benches built into it and a little table, ideal for short escape journeys. Shane explained that it was a way of getting away without all the paparazzi because they never suspected vans that said 'Millers Plumbers Ltd' on them of holding celebs.

We'd got back to the limo, gone to Caitlyn's house and then mine so that we could change our outfits. The boys told us to dress nice, so we did. Caitlyn wore her favourite black skinny jeans and a tight black top with beautiful silver patterns on it that hugged her slim figure perfectly. I'd helped her heap her hair up on top of her head and once we'd finished, she looked beautiful.

I leapt out of the car once we reached my house and sprinted up to my room, barely pausing to say 'hi' to my parents. Caitlyn followed a few minutes later, laughing.

"Well?" I asked. "What shall I wear?"

"Let's see," Caitlyn said thoughtfully, opening my wardrobe. "This?" she held up my black jeggings and a rose pink top. "No, too casual." She rummaged slightly further and pulled out a tight black dress I'd forgotten I owned. "Defo not. Too revealing…" she shoved it back and carried on.

"Caitlyn? Do you know what we're doing then?" I asked, confused.

"Well done Mitch. Nate just told me in the car."

"What! So I have to wait but you know already?"

"Yeah, pretty much," she said, her eyes glistening as she pulled out another outfit. "Perfect!" she muttered. "Go put this on!" I looked at what she was holding and nodded.

"I'd never thought of wearing them together," I admitted, taking them off of her.

"That's why you're friends with me," she explained, smiling. "Now go change or we'll be late."

Fifteen minutes later, I emerged from the house ready to face anything. I had on my skinny jeans and a tight black long sleeve top with a white waistcoat over the top. My shoes were my long black boots with had high thin heels and I wobbled ever so slightly as I walked. I knew I'd be used to them by the time I got to the limo.

My Mum said an emotional goodbye to me that I didn't understand. My Dad looked proud as he waved me off. I climbed into the car confused and slightly annoyed. Everybody knew where I was going except me.

The car journey only took about half an hour, which meant we were probably still in LA. I tried to look out of the window but Shane covered my eyes and as much as I tried to escape, he wouldn't let go of me. Jason sat at the far end of the limo texting somebody and Caitlyn and Nate just stared goo-goo eyed at each other.

"You ready?" Shane asked finally.

"Yes, just show me already!" I begged, desperate.

"Okay!" Caitlyn said. I jumped, I hadn't realised she was behind me.

"Three," said Jason.

"Two," Nate laughed.

"One!" Shane said, and moved his hands from my eyes. I gasped.

"OMG! Shane, we're at one of your concerts!" I screamed as the car pulled through the security gate. Connect 3 posters were everywhere, on the billboards, fences and the building.

"Yeah, but not just any concert." Jason said.

"This is a special concert with tickets that money can't buy," Nate continued.

"Everyone here won their tickets by proving they were ultimate Connect 3 fans," Shane explained.

"Guess where we are!" Caitlyn gushed. I saw the sign as she asked the question.

"The Staples centre! Oh My Gosh! Is this some sort of joke?"

"Nope, we're deadly serious." Shane promised, wrapping his arm around my waist as the limo drew to a halt and yanking me out the door. "And there's one more surprise."

"What?" I asked, wondering if my heart could take it.

"If I told you, it wouldn't me a surprise, so wait and see." He told me, walking me through the back door.

I looked around. This tiny back corridor was wider than my bedroom was long; the walls were painted cream with light wood floorboards. Shane, obviously familiar with the place, took me along the corridor and when we came to a junction, it was too big to be called a corner; he pulled me through a door with a gold star on it.

It was bright inside the room. There was a long counter along one edge with a mirror across the top of it. Typical Connect 3. There was some shut off areas that I assumed the boys got changed in and a huge cream leather sofa in front of a fifty two inch TV screen.

"Wow…" was all I could say. Shane winked at me and was about to kiss me when the door swung open and the other three came in laughing. There was another woman with them, who I had never seen before. She looked to be about thirty, short and skinny with a stern face, but she also looked kind.

"Sophie, Mitchie. Mitchie, Sophie." Shane introduced us. "Sophie's our manager and she's one of the coolest people I know. She let's us do like anything!" I rolled my eyes and went to join Caitlyn, who had slouched on the sofa.

"Boys, out!" Sophie ordered suddenly.

"Huh?" Jason asked, looking around, confused.

"Now!"

"But it's our dressing room!"

"NOW!" They all scurried out. Sophie pushed the door shut and turned back to us.

"They can't hear you now!" We looked at each other for a second and then leapt up shrieking.

"The _Staples _centre!"  
"I can't believe it!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh My God!"

"This is _amazing_!"

xOx

The boys were almost finished with their concert. Caitlyn and I were standing in the wings watching. Every now and again, Shane and Nate would lance over and wink and one of us would giggle.

"Okay, one more song before we go!" Shane shouted over the roaring of the crowd. "Now, who watches Hot Tunes?" There was screaming. "If you watched any time in the last twenty four hours, you'll have heard a little bit of gossip about Nate and I." More screaming and shouting, whistling and waving. I raised my eyebrows at Caitlyn, who seemed to be very deliberately looking away from me, a broad grin on her face. So again, I was the only one who didn't know what was going on.

"I would like to confirm here and now, those rumours are true!" Shane said into the mic. Girls screamed again, just at the sound of his voice. Caitlyn walked backwards a few steps. "This last song tonight is written by my girlfriend Mitchie Torres. She wrote it for Camp Rock -" Screams. "And I'm going to sing it with her tonight." M mouth fell open in shock. "You might have seen it on TV and now you're going to see it live. Mitchie knows nothing about this," he glanced at me and laughed at my expression. "Now lets get going."

Nate started to play the opening chords on his guitar and Caitlyn placed a microphone into my numb hand, wrapping my fingers around it.

"Go on!" she hissed as Shane opened his mouth. I stepped slowly onto stage and looked around at the audience. Shane took my hand and started.

_They say that life is a two way street_

_When you're not sure, you gotta trust your feet_

_To know the right way_

_You can keep on moving with your head down (oh)_

_Or you can stop and take a look around_

_(take a look around)_

_And that's the choice I've made_

_(I've made, yeah)_

_It's for that movie inside your head_

_Making memories we can't forget_

_But when you can't forget_

_You're gonna know in your soul_

_This is what we came here for_

_So live it loud_

_Here and now_

_This moment, it won't be ignored_

_So why not open up that door?_

_It's what we came here for_

_For every song we let play outside_

_The melodies we get to write_

_Every time we sing, oh yeah_

_The friends we've made the fun we've had_

_Memories gonna make me laugh_

_It's a beautiful thing_

_I wanna send it around the world_

_Cause everybody should feel this good_

_When you feel this good_

_You're gonna know in your soul_

_This is what we came here for_

_So live it loud here and now_

_This moment it won't be ignored_

_So why not open up that door?_

_It's what we came here for_

_No, the fun's just getting started_

_Just celebrating where we are_

_And loving where we are_

_You're gonna know in your soul_

_This is what we came here for_

_So live it loud_

_Here and now_

_This moment, it won't be ignored_

_You're gonna know in your soul_

_This is what we came here for_

_So live it loud_

_Here and now_

_This moment, it won't be ignored_

_So why not open up that door?_

_So come on open up that door_

_It's what we came here, oh yeah_

_It's what we came here for_

_It's what we came here_

_Came here for_

I ended my last note and all of the tension in my body had gone. I felt so happy I could cry and my hand wasn't even shaking. I heard the roar of the crowd, saw hundreds of screaming fans and felt like I could faint. I threw my arms around Shane's neck, smiling more widely than ever before. He hugged me back and I saw Caitlyn cheering in the wings. Nate ran over and grabbed her hand, dragging her on. She blushed as the crowd cheered for her and looked uncomfortably at her feet.

Jason waved absent minded as Shane let me go, grabbing my hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mitchie Torres!" he called to the crowd. I heard them scream in response to my name and felt so happy I could burst.

"And Caitlyn Gellar!" Nate added, holding up Caitlyn's arm. Jason threw his arms around his brothers' necks as the lights faded and we were standing on the stage in the pitch black. I stumbled blindly into the wings, handed my microphone to the first person that offered and then turned around.

"Shane!" I screamed. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because then it wouldn't have been a surprise!"

"Mitchie!" shrieked Caitlyn, leaping at me. "You did it!"

And as I stood in the wings of the staples centre, I felt happier than ever before. I had done it, I had sung in front of a real audience and I couldn't stop smiling.

This was the best day of my life, ever.

* * *

**So as I said, leave a review, also see my twitter page - **/spwarkle** and drop a note to say hi. This is officially my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh, but hey, constructive critisicm is cool, right?**

**thanks everyone for reading this **

**~Spwarkle** x


	3. Unexpected Goodbye

**Hey guys, decided to stick this up ;)**

**This is a kinda weird chapter, but my longest yet, but a few hundred words.

* * *

  
**

The next morning I had school. Shane being Shane offered to drive me and I almost declined until I remembered the whole world knew about us now. Caitlyn had stayed over at my house because she'd fallen asleep in the limo on the way home and Nate hadn't had the heart to wake her up and take her home. She ran home half an hour before school to find a new outfit.

I went down to breakfast and my Mum, as usual, had turned on Hot Tunes. I watched as I ate my pancakes.

"_For any of you girls who've spent the weekend living under a rock, it's time to wake up to the world. Shane and Nate Gray have girlfriends. Yes ladies, two thirds of Connect 3 are taken and only Jason Gray remains. The lucky ladies in question? Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar," _I gasped as a picture of me flashed up on the screen. It was from last night, me singing my heart out into the microphone on stage. Then there was another picture of the five of us standing on stage smiling. _"That's all for now, we're back with the latest celeb news and gossip after…" _I stopped listening and looked at my Mum, who seemed far to calm.

"Mum are you okay with all this?" I wondered aloud.

"Yes, honey, it's just a bit overwhelming, that's all." She sat down in the chair next to me. "It's strange for your Dad and I. One day you're our little girl and we turn around and suddenly you're dating a world famous singer and you're on TV singing." I smiled slightly.

"Trust me; I still think I'm dreaming." Mum laughed as the doorbell rung.

"Have fun at school Mitch. Try and do _some _work."

"Bye Mum, love you!" I said, sprinting to open the door. Shane was standing on the porch step, smiling casually as he waited.

"Morning sunshine," he said as I pulled the door shut behind me.

"Morning," I replied, giving him a quick but passionate kiss.

In his sleek black Mercedes on the way to school, I knew we were attracting a lot of attention. I didn't have to look out of the tinted windows to see the looks of kids from school. In this little neighbourhood, nobody could afford a car this expensive. A few people, being the ones who didn't watch TV, would think a lucky family had won the lottery. Everyone else would guess that it was something to do with me, or Caitlyn.

"You okay?" he said as he tucked into a space.

"Yeah," I said, watching the wide eyes of people in the car park.

"You don't need me to hold your hand and walk you into school, do you?" he asked with a sweetly concerned expression. I rolled my eyes.

"Shane, I'm seventeen, not seven!"

"Okay, just checking." He leant over and kissed me. As usual, I could feel everything around me fading into blackness but he pulled away too soon. My face must have shown my disappointment because he smiled. "Seriously, Mitch, we've been there once; you don't want to go there again, do you?" I blushed, remembering the night in the hotel room.

"Shut up, Shane!" I told him, opening the car door.

"Bye, baby!" he called.

"See you later." I slammed the door shut and paid a lot of attention to the ground as I went to sit on my usual bench. I could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes boring into me so I pulled out my maths book to finish some homework.

"Mitchie, how are you?" said a sickly sweet voice. I looked up to see Cheryl Baker, the bitch of our school. Usually I was below her notice. I wondered why it had changed, and then remembered.

Cheryl was your stereotypical bitch. She had fake long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her clothes were over the top and revealing. Today, she had swept her cheap extensions into an elegant bun and was wearing a pink boob tube that had slipped ever so slightly. Her denim skirt was just a tiny bit to high at the back and I rolled my eyes mentally at her appearance.

"What do you want, Cheryl?" I asked, looking back at my homework.

"Just a chat with my good old friend!" she said innocently.

"Seriously? You think I'm that desperate for friends?" I said, failing to suppress a laugh. "Maybe if you'd asked me a few years ago, I might have considered being friends with you, but please! I know why you want to talk to me and it isn't working." Cheryl glared at me.

"I know why you're dating him, Mitchie. It's all so that you can climb to the top of the fame ladder, then when you're there, you'll drop him like he bit you. Well it's not going to work, I promise you. As soon as your 'boyfriend'," I could hear the air quotes in her voice. "Sees me, he'll ditch you and Shane Gray will be mine!" I could have laughed.

"Cheryl, do me a favour and fuck off," said a voice from behind her. I looked up to see Caity standing there, holding hands with Nate. They were attracting a lot of attention and now, so was our conversation.

"Oh, Catherine!" Cheryl sad, batting her eyes at Nate. "I was just having a lovely chat with my new best friend Mitchie!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Charlotte? Is that your name?" Nate said, suddenly getting involved. "Well do me a favour and leave my girlfriend and her best friend alone. Otherwise I might just have to mention to Shane what a bitch you are and that wouldn't go down towel, would it?" Cheryl glared and stalked off without saying another word. I stared after her, pleased.

"Thanks Nate!" I said as Caity sat down next to me.

"No problem Mitch, I could see she was bothering you and then Caity dug her hands into the palm of my hand so hard I swear I was bleeding and I guessed you didn't like her so I stepped in." I laughed. I could feel eyes on us as we sat by the edge of the car park. One girl had already walked past four times; another one was pretending to tie the laces on her dolly shoes.

"Nate, baby, I think you'd better go." Caitlyn said as the first bell rung in the distance. Nate kissed her gently, gave me a quick hug and left.

"God, he's so cute!" Caitlyn sighed as we wandered up the corridor.

Cheryl walked past us a few times that day. I worried at first, but she seemed to ignore us. I also panicked that the whole TV thing was going to destroy school, but apart from the constant whispering, staring and occasional camera, nothing much had changed.

As I nibbled at my chips that lunchtime, I had the unusual feeling that school was going to be fun this week.

xOx

By Thursday, I'd changed my mind. I was bored out of my mind, listening to Mr Wheatley giving a lecture on atoms and particles at the front of the class. Nobody was paying attention to him, I knew. The girls sat in front of me were constantly passing notes, the boys behind me were secretly texting their girlfriends. Caitlyn was bored out of her mind; I could hear her pen scratching on something and looked down to see her diary covered in Nate's name. I nudged her and raised an eyebrow. She just blushed and slammed it shut.

I glanced at the clock. Fourteen minutes, then I would be free and Shane would pick me up and - Thirteen minutes!

I managed to pass the rest of that class staring at the clock and wondering what my Mum was cooking for tea, how long Shane would be able to stay for and whether Caitlyn believed me when I told her nothing had happened that Saturday night in the hotel.

Of course I'd lied to her but she didn't know that. The only people who knew that were Shane and me and neither of us would ever tell. Caity didn't know, wouldn't know and couldn't know because then she would tell Nate and there would be four people who might accidentally let something slip.

As soon as the bell went at three, I leapt out of my seat and sprinted out of the room, barely pausing at my locker before I was out of the doors and into the weak sunshine. It was three weeks until Christmas, school finished in a week and a half. I felt so happy I could scream.

Caity and I usually got a lift from one of the boys but today they had a meeting with their managers so we walked. We chatted casually and I felt my heart aching to tell her the truth. I loved Caity like a sister; she _was _my sister in a lot of ways. I knew everything about her and she knew almost everything about me. We had never had a serious argument in the two years I had known her.

After school on Friday, Caity was coming round for a sleepover. She bought her favourite PJ's, blue shorts with a spotty top, and the latest Connect 3 album, which I already owned.

We stayed up most of the night, chatting and laughing, but about three in the morning she fell asleep. I followed not long after.

I was woken about three hours later by the sudden desire to be sick. I leapt out of bed and sprinted down the hall, almost tripping over Caity in the process. She groaned but I was out of the room before she had time to wake up.

I sat on the bathroom floor for several minutes, emptying the contents of my stomach down the toilet. I tried to remember how many bags of Haribos we had actually eaten but I couldn't.

After a while, I felt gentle hands pulling my hair back, keeping it out of the way of my face. I heard soothing whispers and a hand was gently rubbing my back. Caitlyn had come to see me, worried.

"Are you better?" she asked as I pulled away from the toilet for the final time, my head spinning from my empty stomach.

"I think so," my dry throat crackled. Caity grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the tap.

"Drink this," she told me. I took it thankfully and drunk it all in one go.

"Mitch, what's the matter? Are you ill?" she asked, worried.

"I don't think so," I replied, standing up slowly. I felt much better now, just hungry. "I think I just ate too many sweets."

"Trust you!" Caity rolled her eyes and took me downstairs.

"Nate's coming over at ten; he said he'd bring Shane." Caity told me as I raided the cupboards for food.

"Good!" I said, smiling. It was only half six but knowing I would see Shane had already made my day.

When my Mum came downstairs at half nine, she was surprised to find Caity and I sitting in the living room watching some hilarious cartoon on TV.

"I didn't expect to see you two up this early!" she commented, eying our fully clothed selves.

"Yeah, Mitch was -" I broke Caitlyn off before my Mum started to panic.

"Caity told me Shane was coming over and I couldn't sleep after that." I gave Caitlyn a look that said don't-tell-her-or-she'll-completely-overreact!

Caitlyn shrugged and turned back to the TV.

The program ended at five to ten and we both leapt up as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" we shouted together. We were laughing as we opened the door.

"Shane!" I cried, reaching up to give him a kiss. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey baby." I giggled.

"So what were you doing before we arrived?" Nate asked as we sat in my room.

"Watching TV," Caity told him.

"Cool," There was a few seconds silence, but it wasn't awkward, it was relaxed and happy, all four of us content with knowing our true love was sitting within about three foot of us.

"Mitchie was sick this morning," Caitlyn said suddenly. Immediately, Shane looked worried.

"Are you okay, Micth?" he asked, feeling my forehead. I groaned.

"Yes, I'm fine! Caity knows that!" I hissed as Caitlyn whispered something in Nate's ear and they both laughed.

"Fine, as long as you're sure?" Shane made it sound like a question.

"Yes, just too many sweets last night!"

Or maybe not, I thought as I leant over the loo the next morning. My stomach felt completely hollow, I didn't know where the sick was coming from but it was still coming. I groaned, sitting slowly back as my Mum came in.

"Mitchie! Honey, what's the matter? Are you okay?" Yes, I'm being sick for fun.

"I'm fine Mum, just ate too much I think."

I felt sick most of the morning, and lay in bed groaning, but about lunchtime, I suddenly felt better. Not wanting to push myself too far, I picked up the guitar I kept by my bed and strummed a few chords.

The sickness didn't return so at dinner time I headed downstairs. Mum was surprised to see me up but served me a small portion of chicken curry. I was starving and swallowed it almost in one. Then I was sent back to bed to get a good nights sleep before school.

But the next morning, I was sick again. I began to worry, what was wrong with me? Mum forced me to stay home from school but again, my lunchtime, I felt so much better. I rung Shane, who I knew would be worrying himself.

"Hey, Shane!" I said cheerily as he answered on the first ring.

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah, it's me, baby. I thought I'd let you know I was fine. I feel normal again now."  
"Mitchie what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I honestly have no idea. I think I'll be fine by the morning though, I feel great now, in fact, and I'm going to have to hang up because I need something to eat." Shane sighed and I knew he would be frowning in concern.

"Call me if you need anything, love."

"I will. Love you Shane."

"Love you too, Mitch." He said and I hung up.

On Thursday morning, I began to panic. Yesterday I had gone for a jog in the early hours of the morning so that my Mum wouldn't see when I was sick in the bushes by the park. I had gone to school like it was any other day, except that I felt like a heap of poo. Yet again, it wore of about lunch time and my day carried on like normal, with me laughing naturally and easily and eating my fill at lunch.

Today, I was out again; my Mum had no idea I was being sick. I was worrying though. It was almost a week now, what was wrong with me.

A sudden suspicion crossed my mind. I pushed it away at once, but it kept on crossing my mind as I 'jogged' back home. I had a warm shower to help relax my tight muscles and then called Caity.

"Mitchie!" she complained sleepily. "It's, like, half six in the morning. What do you want?" I stayed silent for a second too long, lost in my own thoughts. "Mitch?"

"Sorry." I took a deep breath, I had know somehow, right? "Look, Caitlyn, I need you to buy some stuff for me. Well one thing actually, but please hurry up about it!"

"What is it?" I bit my lip momentarily, and then told her. I heard her horrified gasp and could imagine the way she would suddenly be sitting up in bed with wide eyes.

"Micthie! You don't think…? Oh my god! Are you sure, I mean…"

"Shut up Caitlyn," I ordered her, more harshly than intended too. "Just hurry up and get here. I'm waiting and we'll see what happens once you're here." I heard a bang from the other end of the phone, like somebody had thrown open their wardrobe and then loud metallic scratches as she hurriedly pulled clothes forward and backward.

"I'm on my way, Mitch!" she promised and I heard the line go dead.

At seven, I heard a knock on the window. I looked out and saw Caity sitting on the roof. It was easy enough to get onto if you were tall enough to stand on the fence.

"What are you doing?" I asked, opening the window and shivering in the cold breeze.

"Well I didn't want to explain to your Mum what I was doing with _these,_" she held out a plastic bag. "So I figured I'd be safer coming through the window."

"Clever," I told her, not really caring. I couldn't take my eyes off of the plastic bag. I was dead, I was dead, I was so dead. When my Mum found out… when _he _found out… I stopped, making myself a promise. If I was, if my suspicions were correct, then he would never know. I would make sure he never found out.

"Well?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well what?"

"Go! Mitchie just go, waiting won't make a difference. If you're-"

"That's enough!" I hissed, not wanting to hear it said out loud. I already felt like crap, I didn't want to be reminded of the possibility. I grabbed the bag out of her hand and hurried into the bathroom, locking myself in.

xOx

"Mitchie, Mitch, it's alright, you'll be fine!" Caitlyn soothed as I lay crumpled against her chest, sobbing. Each breath was painful, my eyes stung from all of the tears but I couldn't stop. It was over, it was all over. I was going to be hated by everyone I knew. I was even sure that Caitlyn felt sick just being in the same room as me, and here I was, sitting in her lap ruining her top with my tears. I took a long, deep breath and pulled away.

"Go, Caity." I ordered her.

"What? Why?" she said, hurt.

"I know you're embarrassed to be friends with me so just leave and pretend like you were never here!"

"What the hell? Has this affected your brain, Mitch? I love you like a sister, I could never leave you when you're this upset. Who could? You look so sweet and sad."

"I know someone who will," I mumbled under my breath, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Who? Oh no! You think he'll leave you when he finds out?" she laughed. "You idiot! He loves you Mitch. He might not be hyper about it, but he loves you and he couldn't leave you ever, not even if he wanted. All that's happed is things have started a little earlier than expected, that's all. But it's fine, just a few years early. Everyone knows you'd have ended up together anyway, it was going to happen eventually."

"What do you know, Caity?" I shot at her. "It's not you with this problem, it's me! I'm the one who's going to be a Mum at the age of seventeen, not you! I'm the one who got drunk and slept with my boyfriend, not you! He's a teenage boy for gods sake! Boys always choose their careers over their personal life! He's only nineteen, he's not going to give up on his dream, not now. Just forget it! I'm leaving before he knows and he is never going to know!" Caity raised her eyebrows at me.

"You're leaving? And where will you go? How will you get there? What will you do when you're there? How the hell are you going to pay to support two lives, Mitch?"

"I don't know!" I cried, crying again. "But Shane can never know, okay? You have to promise me you'll never tell him where I went, or why." Caitlyn sighed.

"Mitchie, you're not leaving!"

"Yes I am! Leave. When Nate comes to pick you up from your house, don't tell him. I'll tell him when he picks me up because I'll need his help."

"Fine, Mitch, but he'll never agree to it. Nate's not like that!"

"You're what?" Nate shouted, slamming the brakes on. The car skidded to a halt and the three of us just sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm pregnant, Nate. You know, it means I'm going to have a baby. And I'm leaving, running away somewhere. But I'll need your help. I can't do it alone." He was silent for so long that I thought he'd fallen asleep. Then:

"Fine."

"Huh?"

"I'll help you, Mitch." My heart almost stopped.

"Thank you so much, Nate!" I said, tears running down my cheeks again.

"But when? Where to?"

"I don't know. Can you call Jason and tell him to meet us at my house in" I checked the time. "Half an hour?"  
"Sure." He pulled out his phone and paused. "What about Shane?"

"He can't know, Nate. He can never know. He'll leave me. I know he will."

"Mitchie! You can't think that-"

"Don't even bother," Caitlyn said in a dry voice. "I already tried. She's got her heart set on this stupid idea and nothing's going to change it!" I looked at my friend and saw tear tracks on her cheek.

"Caity?" I asked in a low voice as Nate spoke to Jason. "Caity what's up?"

"I just can't believe that you're leaving, Mitch! You know I love you, right?" I nodded.

"I love you too, Cait. But this is my only choice, so I'm going to have to start getting used to it." Caitlyn suddenly hugged her best friend, tears pouring down both their faces.

"I'm gonna miss you, Mitch!"

"I'll miss you more!" I countered. "But quit crying. As soon as my Mum's out, I need my Bessie to help me pack."

"Sure, without me you'll spend the rest of your life in a fashion crisis!"

"Thanks!"

xOx

"What the hell is going on?" Jason asked, barging through the front door without knocking. I was thankful that both of my parents were out. "I was fast asleep and then Nate wakes me up with some stupid phone call telling me to come here!"

"It's about Mitchie," Caitlyn said in a subdued voice. Jason finally seemed to notice how depressed we all were and looked around, frowning slightly.

"What's up?" he asked, vaulting the back of the sofa and landing next to me.

"I'm… going to have a baby…" I admitted in a low voice. Jason froze next to me.

"What?" I just shook my head.

"Mitchie!" he gasped, hugging me. "Does Shane know?"

"Don't start!" Nate warned.

"Seriously, don't!" Caitlyn told him.

"What?"

"He doesn't know, Jase. And he's never going to know. I'm leaving, running away. I'm not ever going to let him know, and neither are you. Any of you," I added, looking up.

"We won't!" Caitlyn promised, running over and hugging me as well.

"I'll never tell!" Nate said, joining the hug.

We sat for a few minutes, Caity crying into my shoulder. I would miss these guys; they were like family to me. But mostly I would miss Shane. God, who was I kidding? Not being with Shane would probably half kill me, but not nearly as much as him breaking up with me would.

"I've got to go pack," I said finally, sitting up. Jason gave me a quick squeeze and let me go. Caitlyn followed me upstairs and I pulled out my huge suitcase. Wordlessly, she handed me neatly folded clothes and I packed them into my suitcase, barely noticing what I was doing.

When we were done, I looked around my room, the room I had lived in since I was born. I mentally said goodbye to it, picked up my guitar and my suitcase and left the room for the last time.

xOx

"So, which flight are you catching?" Nate asked as we stood in the airport, looking up at the boards. I glanced at the boys and would have laughed if I wasn't so sad. They had on dark sunglasses and wide brimmed hats pulled down low over their eyes. They were also wearing thick coats with their collars turned up.

"I don't know," I admitted. I patted my pocket. "Whichever one I can afford."  
"We're paying, Mitch," Jason told me. I sighed, we had had this argument in the car.

"No, I can't let you do that, Jase."

"Look, Mitch. Since you're leaving, it's the last we can do." Nate told me, squeezing Caity's hand as she held back tears.

"Fine, whatever!" I gave up. I caught sight of one of the notices which had just changed. "That one!" I said too loudly, attracting lots of curious glances. "The one to England. Shane will never find me there!" The other three shared a look but didn't say anything.

"If it's what you want," Caity said slowly.

"It is," I lied. What I wanted was to stay here and live with Shane forever, but it wasn't going to happen.

"Fine." Nate went to buy my ticket for me. I watched him and thanked him when he came back, handing me all of the paperwork.

"It leaves in two hours," Jason told me. I nodded.

"I love you guys," I whispered, my voice breaking. I felt Caity wrap her arms around me and the boys join in and I wished that this moment could last forever. I was deliberately cutting myself off from everyone I knew. My Mum would get home that night to find a long and heartfelt note pinned to the fridge. The only ones that knew were Caity, Nate and Jase.

As we broke apart, I felt in my pocket and pulled out two phones. My old one and the iPhone the boys had forced on my when I decided I needed a new number. Again, only these three knew my number and I intended it would stay that way. They had all saved me under the name 'Michael' so Shane couldn't find me.

My heart was pounding as I clicked on speed dial one. It rung once, twice, three times and then I heard his melodic voice answer.

"Mitchie?" he was confused. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I'm not in school, Shane." I said, tears running down my cheeks.

"Then where are you?"

"A-At the airport," I breathed. I knew he could hear me crying.

"Mitchie? What's the matter? Why are you at the airport?" I sobbed. "Mitch, baby? What's up?"

"I love you Shane, always remember that!" I said, and then I hung up. As I flicked my phone closed, I distinctly felt my heart break in two.

* * *

**So what did you think? Personally I thought it was a bit fast but I had nothing else to fill this chapter with.**

**Read and review guys! **

**Thanks**

**~Spwarkle **

**PS - add me on /spwarkle  
**


	4. A Birdbrain with a secret

**Hey guys! this is chapter 4, i'm going to try to update one a day... if i can =p**

**thanks for all the reviews, you lot really make me feel loved x

* * *

**

I was half asleep, totally relaxed as I lay in bed. I had been woken up when Jason sprinted out of the house an hour ago but I hadn't got the energy to get up yet.

I was thinking hard. Not about me, but about Mitchie and me. God I loved that girl. She was beautiful, talented and the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed, which was a lot. I couldn't get her off of my brain, I couldn't stop thinking of the feel of her lips on mine and how my hands fitted so perfectly onto her waist.

My mind wandered slightly, taking me to that night in the hotel. I couldn't remember anything except my hands running over her perfect body, my teeth chewing softly on her lip. I knew beyond all doubt that it had been the best night of my life. Mitchie was the most perfect creature I had ever layed eyes on.

I daydreamed about her for a good half hour, remembering all of the kisses, every touch and how she seemed so relaxed, not bothered that I was a rock star and not caring that most girls the world over would kill to be her.

I was half asleep again when I heard my phone ring. I fumbled for it, my fingers closing around it on my bedside table. I blinked my eyes open to check the caller id. Mitchie? Shouldn't she be in that hell that they call school?

"Mitchie?" I mumbled. "Shouldn't you bee at school?" I could hear lots of background noise, maybe she was hiding in the loos or something.

"I'm not at school, Shane," she said. Her voice was slightly restricted, like she was crying. I began to panic.

"Then where are you?" I asked, leaping out of bed, fully intending to drive to wherever she was and find out what the hell was wrong with her.

"A-At the airport," she said, her voice barely more than a whisper. My heart doubled in speed. Was she going away? Why was she so sad? Why hadn't she told me?

"Mitchie? What's the matter? Why are you at the airport?" I heard her crying, I could picture the way the tears would run down her cheeks and it hurt me. "Mitch, baby? What's up?"

"I love you Shane, always remember that!" she said, and then the line went dead. I stared at my phone for a full minute, and then pressed the redial button. It rung and rung and rung, then finally it picked up.

"Hello?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Where did you find this phone?" I asked quickly, pulling a pair of jeans out of the bin.

"In a bin at the airport." I hung up. So Mitchie had gone, left me without warning. Something wasn't right. Why would she leave? We had been so happy, everyone had been happy. She was gone. I needed help.

"Nate!" I shouted down the phone as soon as he picked it up.

"Shane?" he sounded slightly scared.

"Is Jason with you?"

"Yeah…" I noticed that same background noise again and swore loudly.

"You helped her, you complete idiot. Where's she gone?" If Nate was shocked at how fast I'd picked up on it, he didn't let it show.

"Shane, it's too late. You won't get here in time and you don't know the whole story. It's Mitchie's choice." I sprinted out of the door and leapt into the car, starting up the engine without putting the phone down.

"Nate, I hate you. And Jason." I heard Caitlyn in the background. "And Caitlyn. And whatever other idiots are helping the love of my life to run away."

"Shane, listen, I-" I hung up, not in the mood for excuses.

It was a half hour drive to the airport on a good day, and today was not a good day. The roads were full of traffic, hundreds of cars stuck. I cursed and groaned as I joined the back of the queue, then swerved around and back off of the motorway, deciding to take the longer but less popular route through the middle of nowhere. I was there forty minutes after I had hung up on Nate, but as I sprinted into the airport, I saw Nate, Jason and Caitlyn coming towards me, walking slowly and sadly. The boys had hats and glasses on but I still knew it was them.

"I'm sorry, Shane." Caitlyn whispered in a tortured voice. "It's too late." I ignored her, sprinting past them. I stared at the arrival and departure boards blankly. Where would Mitch go? I had no idea.

"Shane, just give up." I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Jason's soothing voice. I felt my insides boil up and flow over, my temper finally getting the better of me.

"What the hell have you done?" I shouted, glaring at the three people behind me. I didn't care that there were a thousand people here to see this, I just wanted Mitchie to run up and shout 'Surprise!' so that I would be okay again. "You helped her run away! Why? Why would you do that? Why did she go? Doesn't she know that whatever it was, I would never leave her? You've helped her, but you've only given me a broken heart and it's your problem because you're going to have to live with it until Mitchie comes back. So I suggest that whatever you've done, you undo it and get her back here now!" Tears were pouring down my cheeks, tears of anger, distress and heartbreak.

"Shane, man, it's too late." Jason said, placing his hand on my shoulder again. I allowed him to steer me out of the airport, to weak to fight him. I could hear Caitlyn sobbing into Nate's shoulder and feel the curious glances of other people but I didn't care.

Mitchie had gone and my heart had gone with her.

xOx

Two weeks after Mitchie disappeared; Nate finally managed to persuade me to leave my room. I had been ignoring everyone for the last fourteen days, only opening my door to collect the food people left outside for me.

So after fourteen days of thinking, was I any closer to figuring out why Mitchie had left? No. I just didn't get it. We'd been fine; I didn't think she was having problems with anyone. Sure that Cheryl girl was annoying her, but Mitchie hadn't seemed to care.

What really hurt is that she had told everyone except for me. Caitlyn knew, Nate knew, even Jason knew. Caitlyn hadn't been to school since Mitch left, she'd been here every day crying her eyes out until she fell asleep. I could hear her in Nate's room now, holding back the sobs.

Nate had shown his distress in other ways. He suddenly started reading a lot of books, all sad novels with unhappy endings. Then, as he finished each one, he would drive back to the library, taking the longest route possible.

Jason was the only one who didn't see that bothered. He went outside and watched the birds, even built himself a few more birdhouses. I knew he was hurting inside but he was Jason and probably the only thing that could make him truly distressed was not seeing any birds.

The only reason I left my room was because Nate turned up and told me that Mitchie's parents were here. It made my heart ache when he said her name but I couldn't not see them, so I washed my face and went down to meet Connie and Steve.

I could instantly see that Connie had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were tear tracks on her cheeks. Steve barely looked better; his eyes had a definite red tinge to them.

"Shane," Steve greeted me, holding out his hand.

"Steve, Connie," I said, speaking for the first time in days. "I am so sorry-"  
"Shane we know it's not your fault," Connie cut me off. Her voice sounded dry and sharp, like she had no moisture in her body. Nate noticed it too.

"Connie, have a glass of water." He said, filling up a glass from the sink.

"Thank you Nate." Connie drank it slowly.

"Shane, we need to know," Steve said. "Just, do you know of any reason for," he swallowed. "Mitchie, to run away." I shook my head slowly.

"It's all I've been thinking about," I admitted. "I didn't think there was anything wrong. She was always so happy and lively." I paused, looking at Steve. Mitchie had a great father. "I loved her, Steve. I truly did. I just don't understand why she left…" There was a long silence.

"You were great for her, Shane." Connie said quietly. "She loved you too, I know she did. It must have been something serious for her to leave," she wiped a tear from her eye. Caitlyn came into the room, her shoulders slouched and her hair tangled.

"Hey Connie, Steve." She said, like it was perfectly normal for her best friend's parents to be in her boyfriends house.

"Caitlyn," I said slowly. "Why? Why did she do it?" Caitlyn shook her head slowly.

"I can't tell you, Shane. I'm sorry Connie." She said, sitting on Nate's lap and burying her head in his chest.

"I know you all know," Connie said, looking at my brothers and Caitlyn. "I also know that you can't tell me. I respect my daughters wishes… Just promise me she is okay." Jason nodded, glancing out of the back door, desperate to see a bird fly past.

"She's fine," Nate confirmed. "We couldn't have let Mitch go if we didn't know that. She wanted to support herself but we gave her some money and paid for her plane ticket." Connie nodded and smiled.

"Thank you boys."

"She was like a sister to us," Jason said.

"We had to do something," Nate glanced at me. "You okay bro?" I nodded.

"I'm going out," I said, standing up and leaving before they could stop me. I needed air and space and there was only one place I was going to get it.

xOx

**Mitchie's POV**

I sat in the hairdressers chair thinking. I was sick of people looking at me. I had come here to hide but everyone new me from the TV.

"So what do you want me to do?" The hairdresser asked in her British accent, looking curiously at me. I knew she recognised me too.

"I want people to not be able to recognise me," I told her. "I'm here to hide and I'm sick of people knowing who I am. Do something that looks nice but makes me look like a different person." The girl nodded slowly.

"I know what to do," she said finally, picking up a strand of hair.

"Then do it!" I begged her.

An hour later, I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time. The girl, I now knew her name was Chloe, had done a perfect job. She had cut a few inches off of my hair, dyed it black and then gently curled it. As a result, I looked like a completely different person.

"Perfect!" I told her. Chloe smiled and looked thoughtfully at me.

"I think you still look like you," she said finally. I groaned.

"Can't you do something to fix it?"

"I could try and do your makeup?" I looked at her reflection, noticed her perfect mascara and sparkling eye liner.

"Why not?" Chloe smiled.

"I'll go get my stuff," she slipped out the back.

I was glad I had run across this place. My hotel room was beginning to bore me so I had come out for a walk to clear my head. Too many people had recognised me so I had ducked in here for a haircut and met Chloe. She seemed nice. If things had been different, I might have made friends with her but I didn't want to make friends in case they hurt me when they realised I was going to have a kid.

Chloe seemed like an expert with all types of makeup. She easily found colours that looked nice on me and when she allowed me to look in a mirror fifteen minutes later, my own mother wouldn't have recognised me. In fact, _he _wouldn't have recognised me.

I barely recognised myself with my new hair, thick eyeliner and mascara, sparkling blusher and shiny lip gloss. I looked amazing, but I could never have done it myself.

"Thank you so much Chloe!" I said, smiling at my new self in the mirror. "When do you finish work?"

"Now, actually." She said, glancing at the clock. I looked too, it was midday.

"Do you wanna come have lunch with me?" The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them. So much for no friends.

"Sure, that'd be nice." She grinned, pulling off her apron and smoothing out her hair.

"Bye Sarah!" she shouted to the girl behind the counter.

"See you tomorrow!" Sarah waved at us.

"So, Mitchie," Chloe said as I took a bite from a burger. We were both starving and the nearest place was McDonalds, so here we were. "You look kind of familiar, do I know you?" I froze, putting my burger down.

"I don't think so," I said, tucking my hair behind me ear uncomfortably. Chloe laughed.

"Chill, hun. I know who you are. God, the whole world knows who you are! They just won't recognise you now."

"Thanks to you!" I said, smiling slightly.

"Why are you here?" Chloe asked. "Did you and Shane fall out?" My heart beat painfully and tears spring to my eyes.

"Not exactly," I said, wiping my eyes.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry. What's up?"

"Just, his name. I- he doesn't know where I am," I admitted. At once I felt better. Just that short sentence took a load off of my shoulders.

"Oh my gosh! Why not?" I shook my head, a tear falling onto my burger.

"I ran away… everyone else knows I'm here…" I sniffed and Chloe handed me a napkin.

"Don't smudge your makeup, Mitchie." She didn't speak for a few minutes, letting me calm down. "So you ran away?" she asked finally. I knew she wouldn't press it if I didn't want to talk, but telling somebody would help, so I forced myself to say it.

"I'm pregnant…" I said very quietly. Chloe looked at me for a long moment, her eyes not giving away anything.

"So, where do you live?" she asked, changing the subject. I looked at her, confused.

"In a hotel room at the moment." Chloe laughed.

"You wanna come live with me? I have a two bedroom apartment and I'm all alone." I thought for a second. I knew nothing about this girl.

"You sure?" I asked, glancing out the window. It was raining for the fourteenth day in a row.

"Yeah, that little baby has to have somewhere to live, right?" I smiled at her. She might be a complete stranger but she knew the truth and she hadn't run away screaming or told the papers yet, so why not give it a try?

"Thank you Chloe, I'd love to." She hugged me.

"Now finish that burger and go back to your hotel room. We'll get your stuff and you can move into mine tonight!" I smiled, happier than I had been in weeks.

"Thank you so much!"

At eight o'clock that night, I got off of the bus with Chloe to find myself standing outside a large building. We were in the middle of Southampton, the city I had run away to, and Chloe had an apartment in one of the newest buildings in the city.

She took me up to the fourteenth floor and along the hall.

"It's not much," she warned. "But its home." She pushed open the door and I gasped.

The room was white, perfectly white. The pristine carpet was spotless and the walls didn't have finger prints or food spilled on them. The comfortable looking sofa was black, facing the flat screen TV on the wall. The back of the sofa face the wall, except it wasn't a wall.

The far side of the apartment was completely glass. From the outside, it was tinted blue, but from in here, you could see over the whole city. Directly below was a road full of cars, on the horizon was a housing estate. The hundreds of shops and cafés in the city centre were spread in front of my eyes, sprawling across the ground. The sun was almost set and the whole room was lit with a red light.

"Chloe, this is amazing!" I said, looking around me. The main room also held the kitchen and office. There was an odd mixture of cooking utensils and bookcases scattered carefully around, but it was nice, it made the place look homey and lived in.

"You really think so?" Chloe asked, shutting the door behind her.

"It's beautiful!"

"Glad you think so, come see your room." I followed her through one of the three doors into another, smaller room. It was also white, but the bed was lack and had a black and white striped cover. The wardrobe was built in halfway along one wall; its glass doors mirroring the room and making it look bigger.

"Thank you so much for this, Chloe!" I said, hugging my new friend. Chloe smiled at me.

"I'll go make you a cup of tea… unless it's too English for you?" she challenged.

"No way, I live in England now, I'll have to get used to it. One sugar please." Chloe laughed and left me alone. I sat on the bed with my suitcase in my hand for a few minutes.

So I lived in England with a girl I had only known for less than a day. I had promised myself no friends, but Chloe seemed cool about the whole baby thing and she even knew who I was. I glanced at myself in the mirror; I really did look nice with black hair.

After a while, I pulled open the wardrobe. It didn't go back very far, but it was easily big enough to hold twice as many clothes as I had. Not that that was such a challenge since I only had one suitcase. I grabbed my suitcase and was just pulling out my PJ's when Chloe shouted my name.

"What?" I asked, running it with my slippers in my hand.

"Shane Gray's talking about you on TV," she pointed. I sprinted over and felt my heart tear as I saw his face.

"Shane is here today to give a very important message," the news presenter said. She was American, so I guessed Chloe had been looking for news on me.

"Shane, fire away!" Shane looked at the camera and I felt tears spring to my eyes as I saw the sorrow in his face.

"Two weeks ago, Mitchie ran away. I don't know why, although my brothers do, and I really wish I did know, but please, if anyone has seen her, let me know." He paused, looking down at his lap, and then looked back up again. "If you're watching this, Mitch, I love you. I don't know where you are of why you left, but I love you and I need you. Please call me…" He was overcome by emotion and I saw Nate and Jason hurry on to take him away.

Both halves of my heart felt like they had been shredded. I could feel the tears pouring down my face, ruining my makeup, but I didn't care. I loved Shane and I wanted to go back to him more than anything. But I couldn't because as soon as he knew he would leave me and I would be in a worse state than this.

"Mitchie?" Chloe asked, holding my hand for support, but not sure what else to do. I knew she was confused and worried, probably thinking I was mad not to go back to him.

"He doesn't know," I explained. "He doesn't know anything, only his brothers and by best friend know why I left. They're the only ones who know where I am. If he knows, he'll leave me, I know he will." Chloe looked at me.

"Really? He doesn't seem like that kind of guy."

"He's not. But when a guy has to choose between their career and their personal lives, the career always wins." Before Chloe could answer, my phone started playing a loud tune. I checked the caller id.

"Caity!" I said, holding it to my ear.

"Mitch! How are you?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Fine, I guess. The morning sickness isn't so bad any more. I had a makeover today, you wouldn't recognise me!"

"I bet I would!" her voice was still hushed. "Look, Mitch, I'm sure you didn't see it, but Shane just-"

"I saw." I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"You did?"

"Yeah, my roomy was watching TV and she saw it."

"Roomy?" Caitlyn was getting more confused by the minute.

"Yeah, she works at the place I got a makeover. Her name's Chloe."

"Cool. Look, Mitch. Shane's really cut up. He needs to speak to you."

"I can't, Caitlyn. I'm not strong enough."

"Mitch, please-"

"No, I can't." Caitlyn sighed.

"Fine, call if you need anything."

"I will." I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Was that Caitlyn?" Chloe asked. I nodded. "As in, Caitlyn _Gellar_?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend."

"So your best friend is dating your boyfriends' brother?" Chloe said, trying to make sense of my life.

"Yeah, we met each other and the boys at Camp two years ago."

"Lucky person. I watched Camp Wars on TV over the summer, you were really good." I shrugged. "And on TV the other day, you were awesome. So were the boys."

"Connect 3 fan?" I asked her.

"Yes, like completely obsessed Connect 3 fan!" she laughed. I rolled my eyes.

I had a new friend and I was enjoying myself. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

xOx

**Shane's POV**

I spent a few hours in Mitchie's room, sitting silently on her bed. At first, I looked around for any clue of where she might have gone. I didn't even know if she was in the country.

When Connie and Steve came home, they came up to see if I was alright. I didn't want to intrude on their privacy so I left and drove home. Nate and Caitlyn were waiting for me.

"Shane, man, you alright?" Nate asked as I walked through the door. I was still angry at them all for not telling me where she was so I ignored him, going out into the back garden.

Jason was there, watching birds with his binoculars. He barely noticed me walk out.

I sat in the shade of the huge oak in our back garden for a few minutes, half heartedly watching my older brother watch his birds.

"Shane!" Jason gasped suddenly. "Look! Those birds are migrating late and they're taking a baby with them!" I looked up, not really caring, and saw the three birds. Trying to act civil, I looked at Jason.

"Where do they go?"

"Probably Europe, maybe they'll end up in England with-" he broke off, but it was too late.

I had heard what I needed.

* * *

**So Shane has guessed where Mitchie is... will he find her?**

**Read and review, people. every review counts so much to me x**

**~Spwarkle  
**


	5. Unknown Meeting

**This is the shortest chapter yet, I know, but I only wanted certain things in it. Read and review ;)**

* * *

**MItchies POV**

I didn't wake up until gone ten in the morning. It was the first time I had slept in. I still felt like I was going to be sick but at least it hadn't woken me up.

I pulled on a dressing gown and wandered sleepily into the main room. Chloe was standing by the cooker making pancakes.

"Morning, sleepy head!" she teased.

"It's the first time in three weeks I've slept past six." I told her, rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Wow, you've had it bad." She said, flipping a pancake expertly. "I made you breakfast because I didn't know if you could cook… no offence!"

"I can cook, my Mum runs a catering company. I couldn't make it to seventeen without picking up a few tricks." Chloe laughed.

"D'you want the first pancake?"

"Thanks, Chloe." I said as she slid it onto a plate. "You're being really good about this, you know? You don't even know me and you've let me move in with you!" Chloe shrugged.

"I know who you are and I know you're pregnant so I know you must be a little bit desperate to run away half way around the world. You needed help and you seem like a pretty decent person." I nodded.

"That kind of makes sense," I said, opening a cupboard to find a box of sugar.

We chatted about what we liked on our pancakes for a while. I didn't really want mine, but after a while, the smell overpowered me so I bit into it.

At once, the sickness overwhelmed me. I threw my hand over my mouth. Chloe threw herself off of her chair and sprinted to the nearest door, which she flung open so that I could run in and be sick down the loo. It didn't last that long, I was feeling better by the time I pulled away. Chloe wordlessly handed me a glass which I filled with water.

"So this is the middle of town," Chloe told me as we stood in the high street. People were walking past us, completely ignoring us. A few teenage girls ran into Primark across the street, giggling about something. There must have been a hundred shops that I could see without moving. Clothes, electronics, toys, shoes, stationary, accessories- you could shop for anything here. "What do you think?" I looked around.

"It's huge!" I admitted.

"Wait till you see the shopping centre, or one of them," she spun me around to face a gigantic glass building which had a constant stream of people going in and out of it. Across the top were sprawled the words 'West Quay' and as Chloe pulled me inside, I could see the hundreds of shops. There was a little coffee shop just by the main doors, there were at least a hundred shops within sight.

Chloe pulled me to the middle of the shopping centre and from there I could see all four floors. One below and one above as well as a smaller area above the third floor, the food court.

"Wow," was all I could say. In my little hometown we had one high street.

"Okay, so have you seen anywhere you'd like to work?" Chloe asked. That was the reason we had come into town today, because I was desperate for a job to start providing myself with an income, however small it may be. I glanced around me and saw an advertisement in a little coffee shop window.

"There, that'll do." I told her. Chloe shrugged.

"Fair enough, lets go and see." We walked inside and I went up to the till.

"Hi, I saw an advertisement for a job here?" I asked the girl behind the desk.

"Sure," she said with a sickly sweet smile. "I'll call the manager for you," I swear I heard her mutter, 'I don't know why you're bothering' but I couldn't prove it.

Ten minutes later, I was sitting in a small office in front of a middle aged man in a suit. He looked like the type of guy who would be more comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt, but maybe it was just me.

"So, Mitchie, why do you want this job?" he asked me.

"I… I ran away from home and I came here and I needed a job, so I thought this looked like a nice place to work and came to inquire. Also because it's not to far from the place I'm staying and I don't have any qualifications to do anything else." I decided there was no point hiding the truth. The man nodded.

"You're American?"

"Yeah…?" Why did he care?

"Then the job is yours! I don't actually care why you want it, just take it but I have to ask you legally before I agree to let you work here." I laughed. "I'm Gary."

"Nice to meet you, Gary." I shook his hand.

"Be here as close to nine as you can tomorrow and I'll start you working." I grinned and left the office. Chloe was standing outside the door.

"Congrats!" she said. She had obviously been listening. I grinned even wider.

"Don't you have work?"

"Yeah, but I've taken the day off to show you around a bit,"

"Thank you Chloe. You're a great friend, did you know that?"

"I did!" I laughed.

"Now lets go shopping… or window shopping at least!"

Chloe paused outside a window, smoothing out her blonde cropped hair and curling her eyelashes with her fingers.

"You're so vain!" I said, messing up her hair again.

**Shane's POV **

"Shane?" Nate asked. He was scared; I could see it in his eyes. He didn't know where we were going. After Jason, being the airhead and idiot he is, let it slip, I bundled them all into the car and started driving. They all sat in the back watching me carefully. I knew where I was going, even if they didn't.

I saw the surprise on their faces as I pulled to a stop at the record company's offices.

"Shane, what are-?"

"Shut up, Nate." I said, getting out of the car and heading into the building.

"Shane!" said the receptionist in shock as she saw me. Her look changed as she saw the anger and hurt on my face. "Shane?"

"I need to speak to Liam now!" I hissed. She shook her head.

"Liam's in a meeting!" Trust our manager to be in a meeting. He always was. But now I didn't care.

"What room?"

"I can't-"

"What room?" I thundered.

"5C," she whispered. I left without another word, tapping impatiently on the button until an elevator opened up. I hit the 5 button and the doors just closed as the other three sprinted into the room.

I walked in on the meeting without knocking. Everyone turned to look in confusion as I pushed the doors open. Liam raised his eyebrows.

"Shane, I'm sorry but-"

"We're going on vacation."

"Huh?"

"Now, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and I are going away."

"But you have a tour starting in two weeks!" Liam's voice leapt several octaves higher.

"Do I care? No! We're going away."

"Where to?" Did he think he might be able fit it in with the tour?

"England?"

"But-"

"Just warning you!" I sad, storming out of the room again. The other three came running along the hallway as I walked along it.

"Shane, man, what've you done?" Nate asked.

"We're going on holiday," I informed them. "We're going to England. I'm off to pack. You lot coming?" They looked at each other uncertainly. At that moment, Liam came out of the meeting room.

"What the hell is wrong with you lot?" he hissed. "You can't miss this tour!"

"Yes we can," I glared at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Liam asked the other three.

"We accidentally let it slip where Mitchie is," Jason admitted.

"You- Wait, you lot knew all along?" Liam said.

"Yeah," Caitlyn looked down at her feet.

"Well get her to come back because Shane needs her and we've just been discussing her."

"Why are you discussing my girlfriend?" I asked him angrily.

"We want to offer her a record deal, which we can't do unless one of you gets her back here!"

"Liam, we can't get her back here." Nate told him. "She doesn't want to come and you don't know the full story." I shook my head.

"Whatever, we're leaving."

"Shane we-"

"We're leaving," I growled. I knew where Mitchie was… kind of. England was quite a huge island. Which city would she go to?

"Where did she go?" I asked as I hurried across the car park.

"I dunno," Caitlyn said. "She just went to England. I don't know whereabouts."

"Some friend you are," I said. I didn't mean it, but in the heat of the moment, it was all that I could say.

Three hours later, we were sitting in out private jet. I was pacing up and down as I waited for the flight to start, the others were sitting down, probably hoping the plane would go up in flames so we'd have to evacuate. When the pilot's voice sounded over the intercom, I threw myself into my seat and sat waiting as the plane took off. The only member of cabin crew offered us drinks. I had a coke to help keep me awake throughout the flight. The other three fell asleep on the leather chairs, Caitlyn resting in Nate's arms. I felt a pang of jealousy.

Nate had Caitlyn but I didn't have Mitchie and they were both responsible for how I felt.

The plane landed after seven hours of flight. I hadn't slept at all, even though time would have gone faster if I had. Nate woke up part way through the journey and spoke quietly to me for a while, being careful not to wake Caitlyn. Then he fell asleep again and I only had my own thoughts.

When the plane landed, I was the first one out of the door. The other three followed sleepily as I stood around.

"Which airport are we at?" I asked.

"Southampton," The pilot told me. "This were the one we could land at soonest and I know how much of a hurry you were in."

"Thanks," I said, sprinting off. I was pretty sure Mitchie wouldn't be in Southampton, but it was worth a try, right?

**Mitchie's POV**

"Good afternoon, what can I get you?" I asked the customer at the front of the queue. I had spent the morning learning how to work behind the counter and this man was my first customer.

"A coffee, please," he grunted. I did as he asked, being careful not to mess it up. Gary clapped quietly as I handed it to him.

"Very nice," he said. I grinned and moved onto the next customer. I was working until three, then Chloe was coming to pick me up and we were going back to the apartment.

At half past two, I heard a shout from the far corner of the café.

"Hey, do you think you could turn the TV on?" called a teenage girl. I hadn't noticed the flat screen on the wall before.

"The remotes behind the TV," Gary advised me.

"Thanks," I mouthed. I hurried over and flicked it on.

"What channel?" I asked the girl.

"Hot Tunes, wait till you see this," The last part was directed at her friends. I changed to Hot Tunes and was just about to go back to the counter when I heard an all too familiar name.

"_Shane Gray has cancelled his latest tour to go on holiday, latest sources say. According to his record label, he cancelled his tour so that he could go to England to look for his missing girlfriend, Mitchie Torres._" I froze on the spot, wincing as they showed a video from the night at the hotel."_Torres ran away just over two weeks ago, and Shane now has reason to think she is in England. His private landed half an hour ago and sources say he had brought his band mates and Nate's girlfriend Caitlyn with him. They arrived in Southampton airport…_" My mind blanked the rest of it out.

I swore and ran back to the counter, my heart beating too quickly. How did he know where I was? How did he know I was in Southampton? He had the whole of England and he chose Southampton? What the hell was going on?

Gary could see I was distracted and he let me leave early. I met Chloe just outside the door.

"Woah! Mitch, you okay?" She asked as she saw my teary eyes. I nodded; she obviously hadn't seen the news.

"Let's go, please." I begged. I suddenly heard a loud scream from behind me. Every muscle in my body locked up except for my neck, I turned slowly around.

"Shit!"

"Mitchie, that's-" Chloe broke off. "Mitchie! That's… run!" she repeated, realising. I couldn't run because every nerve in my body was telling me to sprint towards him and throw myself into his arms. But Shane was getting closer and I still had no idea what to do. I pulled my hair over my face and looked at my feet. Hopefully he would walk straight past. I should have known it was never going to happen.

"Excuse me," Came the all too familiar voice. "I was wondering where we could get a taxi?" Chloe looked up next to me and I peeked through my hair.

He looked awful. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair was uncombed and his clothes looked like they had been pulled on with no thought. Had I done this to him?

"Um, out in the street, they're everywhere."

"Thanks," I felt his eyes rest on me for a second and it took every ounce of strength I had not to burst into tears and kiss him. My hands were shaking with the strain. Then he walked off and as soon as he was past me I looked up and gasped.

Caitlyn, Nate and Jason were standing in front of me. Caitlyn's eyes widened and she stood on Nate's foot as he opened his mouth.

"Mi-Ow!" he complained. Caitlyn gave him the look and the two boys hurried off after Shane.

"Mitch, you okay?" Caitlyn hissed.

"Yeah, tell him I love him, won't you?"

"He already knows, Mitchie." I sighed.

"Go, before he comes back!" Caitlyn hurried off and I felt tears pour down my face. I was causing them all so much pain, especially Shane. I hadn't seen him look that disorganised since… well I never had.

Chloe wrapped her arm around my shoulders and took me into the public loos.

"Mitch, go after him, tell him." She suggested.

"I can't do that. If he left me, I'd die." Chloe sighed.

"Why did he ask me where to get a taxi?"

"Because you were the only girl in the building who wasn't begging him to sign their socks."

"I guess so,"

**Shane's POV**

I heard the first scream and heard footsteps running up to me.

"Shane! Sign my bag!" One girl begged. I pushed her aside and stalked past; I could feel the other three following me, a distance behind.

I looked desperately for someone who wasn't screaming my name and finally saw two girls standing in the middle of the shopping centre. One of them was looking at the floor, her black curls hiding her face from view. Maybe she was nervous that I was standing there.

The other one was a tall blonde with a short bob and tight jeans. It was freezing, even in a heated building, but I had barely noticed.

"Excuse me, I was wondering where we could get a taxi?" I asked the blonde girl. The other girl seemed to tense up when I spoke. A part of me wondered what her problem was, but I was pretty sure Mitchie would be in London, so I wanted taxi to get me there was fast as possible.

"Um, out in the street, they're everywhere," the blonde replied. I saw her throw a worried look at her friend and glanced at her too.

She seemed to be refusing to look at me. Her hair completely hid her face, but I was sure she was staring at the floor. Her hair looked as smooth as Mitchie's was, but it was curly and slightly shorter.

Not really caring about the girl, I walked on. I was conscious that the other three had stopped momentarily, probably to apologise for my bad behaviour. Then I heard two sets of footsteps and my brothers appeared at my sides.

"You won't find her," Nate told me. "She has the whole of England to hide in. If she wants you to find her, she'll call one of us."

"Whatever, Nate. I'm not giving up until I _do _find her, so this is going to be a long vacation unless you tell me where she is."

"I could tell you what building she's in right now," Jason said. "But I won't."

I sighed dejectedly and walked out the building. The boys clambered into the taxi I chose and Caitlyn appeared seconds later.

"You were mean to those girls in there," she told me. "They only wanted your autograph."

"Tough luck,"

* * *

**They were so close! Shane actually looked at her! Mitchie so wants him back but he still doesn't know.**

**Read and Review**

**~Spwarkle**


	6. You're One in a Million

**Hey people. I wasn't going to upload this till tonight but I am really happy because I have 20 reviews. 20! Yay!**

**

* * *

**I woke up early and stared at the ceiling. For the first time, I didn't have the urge to throw up, or even feel dizzy. I actually felt hungry, so I swung my legs out of bed and into my fluffy slippers. On the way out, I saw my phone. Three missed calls, all from Caitlyn as well as a text.

_Soz, forgot the time difference thing. Miss u loads… haven't seen u 4 a month how crap. Hope ur ok, Caity_

I sighed. I missed Caity so much. I hadn't seen my best friend since the day in the shopping centre a whole month ago. She texted me a lot and called me when she could.

I glanced at the clock as I opened the fridge. It was half nine. Chloe would be out of her room any second and I was up later than usual. I pulled out the eggs and a frying pan. Omelettes for breakfast; I hadn't cooked omelettes for a long time.

"Morning!" I said two minutes later as Chloe wandered in, running her fingers through her hair.

"Hey, have you heard the news?" I shook my head. "Shane Gray said he's not leaving the country until he's found you." I sighed. Shane was here alone now. The others had gone back two weeks ago; he was really desperate to find me. It hurt my already shredded heart knowing how much he loved me, knowing that he had cancelled his biggest tour yet for me.

I served Chloe an omelette in silence and then ate my own, deep in thought.

"So, it's Saturday today, what do you wanna do?" she asked finally.

"I have work from twelve until two," I reminded her. "But maybe we could go shopping after that?" Chloe smiled at me.

"I'll come and drink loads of coffee to keep you company and then we'll go to Primark." Primark was our favourite shop. It was huge and the clothes changed virtually every week, but it was so cheap. So they might not be the best quality clothes ever, but they sure looked awesome. Neither of us was exactly rich. I wondered for the hundredth time how she had afforded this place to begin with, so I asked her.

"Not trying to be rude or anything, Chloe, but how did you afford this place? It can't have been cheap!" Chloe swallowed her mouth full of egg and laughed.

"Some distant relative I haven't seen since I was born died and left a load of money to my Dad. He said he'd buy me an apartment with it, so I chose this one. I could have had the one a floor below but the people next door have three babies, so I decided this one was better." I laughed half heartedly, but I was distracted from the word 'babies'. I hated my life sometimes.

Before I went out, I redid my makeup. Since Caity had recognised me, I did it even thicker, wearing far too much eyeliner and using mascara to mace my eyelashes look fake. I wore a red lip gloss and covered my face with a foundation and some blusher. Coupled with my new hair, I didn't really look like me any more.

At two o'clock that afternoon, I walked into Primark. Since I last came in three weeks ago, almost everything had changed. Chloe pointed to a load of tight fitting tops and I grinned. We already had a few matching ones at home, and with a belt or a different colour cardigan; they could create such different effects.

When I left the shop an hour later, I had three huge paper bags filled with tops, jeans and shoes. Chloe had even more than me, but I was watching my money. We jumped on the first bus and when we got home, took the lift instead of the stairs. The stairs were our daily workout, fourteen flights of stairs twice a day really kept you fit.

We dumped the bags in our rooms and looked around. It was only half three. I had a sudden idea and went over to the desk where I kept my laptop in a drawer. I pulled it out and plugged it in. I checked my email and then opened Google. I typed in two words _Connect 3. _On their home page, I opened up the comments page and logged in. I had set up a fan account just after we started dating and Shane would know it was me.

_Shane,_ I wrote in the comments box. _Go home, baby. You won't find me and you don't want to know why I left. Really, trust me. Go home. I love you, Mitch xx _

Before I could wimp out, I pressed send and watched it appear on the 'recent comments' list.

Chloe called and I went to see what she was looking at.

Out of the glass wall, you had a great view of the high street. Down below, threw as a huge crowd of people and-

"Is that a TV camera?"

"Quick, quick, turn it on!" I begged. Chloe leapt over the back of the sofa and flicked on BBC 1. I watched, half out the window and half watching the TV.

"_Pop Star Shane Gray has announced his intention of doing a tour of England this year," _The news presenter said. _"After spending a month in the country, he returned to his starting point, Southampton, today to announce his intentions. Tickets for his concerts go on sale at midnight tonight on the Connect 3 website," _It flicked to live footage in the high street and I watched closely. Shane was walking along, looking depressed but determined.

"_Shane, why have you stayed in the country after your brothers left?"_

"_Does this tour have anything to do with the fact that Mitchie is reportedly in the country somewhere?"_

"_How long do you intend to remain here?"_

"_What really made Mitchie run away?"_

"_Are the rumours correct? Did Mitchie cheat on you?" _I raised my eyebrows.

"What the hell?"

"Ignore them Mitch," Chloe advised, turning the TV off again. I sighed. I missed him so much.

"Then go see him, he's standing right there."

"Did I say that out loud?" I said, confused.

"No, I'm psychic now. Of course you did!" I groaned and went into my bedroom, my hands running lightly over my stomach. Was it my imagination or was there a small bump there now? I lifted up my top and looked in the mirror.

"Well that's great!" I complained.

"What?" Chloe asked, appearing in the doorway holding a wooden spoon.

"I have a bump," I said, tears in my eyes. If only Shane knew, he was just there, I could almost see him. For the first time, a suspicion crept over my mind. If he was this desperate to find me, did he really love me more than I thought? Would he actually leave me if he knew the truth?

I shook my head to expel the thoughts, but it was useless. I stormed into the main room again and picked up my laptop, where it was still lying on the sofa, still open on the Connect 3 homepage. There were a lot of responses to my comment.

_Connect3FaN2067: You actually think people believe you're _the _Mitchie? Please!_

_ILoVEJAsoN: Faker!_

_Connect3: Nobody believes you, you know._

_StellalovesShane: If that bitch left, why would she comment? Everyone knows you're not really her. _

_HannahWoodFord: She doesn't love Shane any more, stop pretending to be her. _

That last comment really hurt me. I did love Shane still; I was trying to protect him. Couldn't they see that? I guessed not, if these comments were anything to go by.

Chloe was standing by the oven, still holding her wooden spoon as she typed something on her phone. A new comment buzzed and I looked down.

_Anonymous: I believe you Mitch, you want choco or plain cakes? _

I laughed out loud and Chloe looked at me with a perfectly straight face.

"What's so funny?" I just shook my head and commented on my own comment.

_Surprise me ;)_

Chloe's phone vibrated in her pocket and she looked at me.

"It's gonna have to be plain cuz we don't have any choco," she admitted and I laughed. Who cared what the world thought, they didn't know it was me anyway.

**Shane's POV**

I finally managed to persuade the paparazzi they knew all there was to know and they left me alone. I climbed into the limo and drove back to the De Vere hotel, pretty much the poshest hotel in this whole stupid city. I clambered out of the Limo and went up to my room without answering any of the polite comments from the staff.

I needed Mitchie. It wasn't that I wanted her, I needed her. Now I knew what it felt like being with her, I couldn't live without her. Now she wasn't in my life, I was slowly going crazy. This morning I went out without even looking in a mirror, how crazy is that?

I was still 100% certain she was in England, so I had decided to do a countrywide tour in the hope she might possible turn up. I knew it was kind of pathetic, but it was about my only chance. This wasn't a fairytale; I couldn't just sit back and relax, knowing it would all be alright, I had to work to find her.

I was confident I would find her eventually, even if she had become a hermit and was living under a rock somewhere. I groaned internally and went out onto the balcony. It was cold and there was a strong breeze blowing.

I had been standing on the balcony for almost an hour, watching the glass life go up and down the glass section of the building, when something cold and wet landed on my nose. I looked up in confusion and saw the thick white clouds that had gathered above. Great. It was snowing.

I stayed on the balcony until I was shivering and then I went inside and had a long hot shower. I wondered if it was snowing where Mitchie was. I had long since guessed that she had changed her look, but I didn't know what she would look like now so it didn't help. If she still looked like Mitchie, somebody would have seen her by now.

When I came out of the shower, I had a text. It was from Nate, who I knew was still in contact with Mitchie. I wished she would contact me herself instead of telling the others to tell me stuff. I pulled on some clean clothes and read the text.

_Have you been on our website?_ I rolled my eyes.

_No, what's the point?_

_Just do it, Shane. _I supposed there was nothing to loose, so I pulled out my laptop and opened the internet. Our website was my homepage, so I didn't have to look for long before I saw the most popular comment of the day.

_Shane, Go home, baby. You won't find me and you don't want to know why I left. Really, trust me. Go home. I love you, Mitch xx _

I knew it was her. The username ' x_MitchiexTorresx_' gave it away, but most people would think she was an imposter. I knew the truth and it hurt me to think she could comment on my website, but not talk to me or text me. I read through the rest of the comments, interested.

_Connect3FaN2067: You actually think people believe you're _the _Mitchie? Please!_

_ILoVEJAsoN: Faker!_

_Connect3: Nobody believes you, you know._

_StellalovesShane: If that bitch left, why would she comment? Everyone knows you're not really her. _

_HannahWoodFord: She doesn't love Shane any more, stop pretending to be her. _

_Anonymous: I believe you Mitch, you want choco or plain cakes? _

x_MitchiexTorresx_: _Surprise me ;)_

So Mitchie apparently knew whatever fan had commented. It pained me to think that one of my fans knew where my girlfriend was, yet I didn't. I wondered, yet again, why she had left in the first place. If she loved me like she said, why had she left me heartbroken and distressed? It had been over a month now and I hadn't seen her once.

I fell asleep with these disturbing thoughts.

When I woke up on a Saturday morning three weeks later, the light coming through the curtains had a strange white tint to it. I pulled myself out of bed and stumbled over, pulling the curtains back. There was an inch of snow on the ground. That was something I hadn't expected. I thought it rained in England, not snowed.

Then I reminded myself it was February and it had snowed deeply for several years in February, at least it had in Britain.

When I finally ventured outside at about eleven, the snow was falling again. There was actually two or three inches of snow, a lot of which had turned to sludge. The brave people who had driven in this weather had turned the road into a slimy, icy death trap, so I kept well away. Several kids ran past me, pelting each other with snowballs. I hadn't had a decent snowball fight in years.

I slipped and slid through the middle of Southampton, the snow had been trodden on so much it had turned to ice. A few teenage girls came over and I signed whatever things they thrust at me. I was sick of all the attention, so I turned into the nearest shop to buy a disguise.

It was called Primark, two floors of cheap, tacky clothing. Normally I wouldn't set foot in a place like this, but now it was perfect. I brought some coats, hats, and sunglasses. The girl behind the counter probably thought I was crazy but she didn't say anything.

As soon as I had paid, I pulled on one of the coats, a pair of sunglasses and a wide brimmed hat. As I walked up the high street, nobody looked at me. I looked like an ordinary English boy, exactly like I planned. None of the screaming girls recognised me now.

I ducked into the huge shopping centre to avoid the snow and found a cosy little café. I went inside and ordered a coffee from the girl behind the counter. I saw the way her eyes bugged out of her head as she saw me, at first I thought she'd recognised me, but she didn't say anything.

The girl looked slightly familiar. She had thick eyeliner and mascara on, which changed the way she looked a lot. Her lips shone with lip gloss and her cheeks were powdered with blusher, but I couldn't place where I'd seen her before. When she turned around to serve my coffee, her hair had fallen across her face and I remembered who she was, one of the girls who I had spoken to the first day, almost two months ago. She had stared at her feet the whole time, but had still been just as shy.

I didn't say anything because it would give me away. I just paid her and took my coffee out into the street again. More people were here now, a group of laughing girls slid along, screaming happily as I walked past. The icy road was lethal, but I barely noticed. I wished I could find Mitchie. It was the only point of the short notice concerts. They started tomorrow evening in Southampton and I was pretty sure they had mostly sold out in the few weeks since the tickets had gone on sale.

**Mitchie's POV**

I had been at work for just over ten minutes when he walked in. I was bored, not many people had ventured out in the snow so it was a slow day. Chloe had work too so she wasn't here drinking endless coffee just to keep me company.

I looked up when I heard footsteps and noticed the boy who had walked in. I was thinking about Shane so it only took a matter of seconds for me to recognise him. I felt my eyes go wide and my cheeks burn red, but my makeup covered my blush. He wasn't here because he knew I was, was he? He couldn't know it was me! He must just be in disguise and have come to the nearest coffee shop… yes that would be it.

"One coffee please," he said. If I hadn't been certain it was him before, his American accent gave it away. I turned away to make the coffee, discreetly letting my hair fall across my face in the process. I served him the coffee and he thankfully decided to leave. I gave a sigh of relief and then Gary appeared from out the back.

"Go home, Mitchie," I was thankful he hadn't come out thirty seconds before. "There's not enough people to bother staying open for."

"Thanks Gary!" I said, pulling my apron over my head and hanging it up. I grabbed my bag and wrapped the scarf I had borrowed from Chloe around my neck. Then I almost sprinted out into the high street, into Primark, down the escalator and out the back doors where all of the buses stopped.

I leapt on the first bus that went the right way and was at the apartment within half an hour of leaving work. I pulled off my snowy boots and then crashed on the sofa. He had been so close, I could easily have touched his hand as I handed him the coffee, though I was careful not to in case my hormones took over and I ended up telling him.

Why did he have to stay in Southampton? Why couldn't he stay in London, like most pop stars did? And why did I keep getting so close to him? Was it fate or something?

I fell asleep at some point and didn't wake up until Chloe appeared two hours later.

"Mitchie?" she asked, confused. I should still be at work.

"Hey, Chloe. Gary sent me home early because we only had one customer all morning."

"That sounds fun,"

"Yeah, well it is, when the customer is the boyfriend you've run away from…"

"What?" she gasped. "Why do you keep meeting him?" I shrugged.

"Bad luck, I guess. He was in disguise and I don't think he recognised me, but I recognised him, even if he didn't know it." Chloe sighed.

"Why don't you just tell him?" I pointed to my stomach, where there was a quite distinguished bump.

"Big clue, Chloe. I'm, like, three months pregnant with his baby. That's why." Chloe sighed and went into her room. I thought about the poor child I was carrying. It was going to grow up without a father because of me and although I knew people could barely see the bump if I wore the right clothes, I still panicked about it every night. Chloe suddenly appeared again.

"You coming out tonight?" she asked.

"Where to?"

"My friend having a … party. I have a spare invite, so you wanna come?" I shrugged, why not?

"Sure, when is it?"

"We have to be there at six," I looked at the clock, it was just past two.

"I'll be ready by five," I promised.

I passed the afternoon reading books, browsing the internet and altogether being lazy.

At four I headed into my room to get changed and unthinkingly pulled out my little black dress. It wasn't until I pulled it on that I remembered I had a baby bump. The dress was tight around it, crushing my chest as it tried to accommodate the extra. It made the bump look so much bigger, much worse than it was.

I sighed and rummaged through the cupboard, eventually finding a nice pair of jeans and a sweater that made the bump look like a crease in the top or something. Chloe had offered to help me buy some maternity clothes, but I declined, content, for now, to wear baggy clothes that hid it. Wearing a top that said 'hands off the bump' really wasn't going to help me hide it.

In my outfit, I pulled out my curlers and re-curled my hair, then touched up my makeup, thickening my eyeliner and adding more lip gloss.

Chloe was waiting when I came out of my room. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a tight fitting black sequin top with heels that must have been at least four inches. She had added a few gentle curls to her hair and looked like she was ready to go on a date, not to a party.

"Nice outfit," I complimented her. "I was going to wear my favourite dress but it didn't fit." Chloe shook her head.

"Never mind. You do know you'll have to buy new clothes soon, right?" I shrugged.

"Not now, I don't. Let's go!"

We drove Chloe's car. She took it to work every day and I hadn't been in it that much. The fact we took the car probably meant we were going to be out late and might not be able to catch a bus back. I really didn't feel like a late night out, but Chloe had been such a good friend to me, I couldn't turn her down.

After about an hours drive, we pulled up outside an unfamiliar building. It looked like a stadium or something and there were thousands of people crowding around.

"Chloe, where are we?" I asked, confused. This didn't look like a party, this looked like-

"A concert!" she squealed. I gasped.

"You didn't!"

"I did!" she saw my look of horror and looked slightly guilty. "Sorry, Mitch, but he was doing a concert here and I couldn't pass it up, but I didn't want to make you feel left out, so I brought you too." I sighed.

"We're at the back of the stands right, not standing at the front or something?"

"You think I'd make a pregnant woman stand? Of course we're sitting!" I sighed thankfully. Shane wouldn't be able to see me at the back of the stands, however hard he looked.

It turned out we were sitting in the front row, but he still couldn't see me, right? I was too far away.

He came onto stage dead on the dot of eight, when the concert was due to start.

"Hello, Southampton!" he shouted into the mic, smiling. But I could see the pain behind the smile, see his eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of me.

"Now, although these are my concerts, I couldn't doo them without my band, so I have to welcome my brothers, Nate and Jason!" There was a deafening cheer as the other members of Connect 3 walked onto stage, grinning with genuine smiles.

They sung for an hour and a half, all of the songs that everyone knew. I could see Shane was faking his excitement. As much as he loved making his fans happy, the only thing that would truly make him happy was me. I felt like crying.

"Now, before we go," Nate said.

"And we really don't want to but we have to be home before bed time or Mummy will spank us," Jason added to laughter from the crowd.

"Shane had a new song to sing for you." Nate finished, trying not to laugh at Jason.

"I wrote this about my life," Shane said, looking sad. "It's about a certain girl and if she hears it, I hope she'll think of me." I felt my breath catch in my throat. Shane started to sing on his own.

_You're one in a million_

_Oh_

_Now_

_You're one in a million_

_Oh_

_Sometimes I can't hate you every day_

_Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see_

_Only one can really make me stay_

_A sign from the sky_

_Said to me_

_You're one in a million_

_You're once in a lifetime_

_You made me discover all the stars above us_

_You're one in a million_

_You're once in a lifetime_

_You made me discover all the stars above us_

_I've been looking for that special one_

_And I've been searching for someone to give my love_

_And when I thought that all the hope was gone_

_You smile, there you were and I was gone_

_I always will remember how I felt that day_

_A feeling indescribable to me_

_Yeah_

_I always knew there was an answer for my prayer_

_And you, you're the one for me_

_You're one in a million_

_You're once in a lifetime_

_You made me discover all the stars above us_

_You're one in a million_

_You're once in a lifetime_

_You made me discover all the stars above us_

_You're one in a million_

_You're once in a lifetime_

_You made me discover all the stars above us_

_You're one in a million_

_You're once in a lifetime_

_You made me discover all the stars above us_

_I was cool and everything was possible_

_You tried to catch me but it wasn't possible_

_Nobody could hurt me it was my game_

_Until I met you baby and went insane_

_And when you didn't want me, I wanted you_

_Because the finer thing bout it was I like to go_

_I like it when its difficult I like it when it's hard_

_You know it's worth it if ya find your heart_

_You're one in a million_

_You're once in a lifetime_

_You made me discover all the stars above us_

_You're one in a million_

_You're once in a lifetime_

_You made me discover all the stars above us_

_You're one in a million_

_You're once in a lifetime_

_You made me discover all the stars above us_

_You're one in a million_

_You're once in a lifetime_

_You made me discover all the stars above us_

_You're one in a million_

_Oh_

_You're one in a million_

The crowd cheered, going mad. The fans around me screeched and shouted in excitement, enjoying themselves at the end of a fabulous concert. Chloe was clapping and cheering. I felt my hands drop to my stomach, my breathing sped and my eyesight went blurry. I loved Shane so much; I was causing him so much pain. It must me a criminal offence, surely?

Chloe saw how much pain I was in and dragged me out ahead of the crowds, pulling me into her car and driving off before most people had left the building. I didn't care that we had missed the end of the concert; I just couldn't stop thinking about that song…_ Until I met you baby and went insane…And when you didn't want me, I wanted you. _I wanted him so much, but I knew he wouldn't want me any longer if he knew the truth, would he? I doubted myself again. Maybe in the heat of the moment I had overreacted perhaps if I had told Shane he might not have run off.

Maybe I had messed my life up, but I couldn't go back now, could I?

* * *

**There you have it- Chapter 6**

**Wotcha think? I might not upload another one for a few days… then again I might… lets just see how much homework gets dumped on me. If I want to, I'll upload another one tonight**

**R&R**

**~Spwarkle**


	7. Friendships and Threats

**Wow, 7th chapter! I feel special! I'm uploading this tonight because I have had a few requests for it and I had it there, so I am uploading it. I won't be uploading one in the mornign because I haven't written chapter 8 yet. I'll probably upload it sometime tomorrow evening, or, failing that, Wednesday. I'm out most of tomorrow but I might just find time to write and upload it.**

**This isn't as long as some of my other chapters. Sorry!**

**

* * *

**

"Morning, sleep head," said a familiar voice. I opened my eyes to see Chloe leaning over me. I must have fallen asleep on the sofa. I couldn't really remember much after the concert; it was just a blur of tears and a pained heart as Chloe drove me home and helped me up into the apartment.

"Hey," I said in a dull voice. Chloe laughed.

"It's Sunday today and I know you don't have work, so you wanna come out with me and my friends?" I sat up, groaning as pain shot through my back.

"It is really your friends, right?"

"Yeah, no surprises, I promise!" I grinned. "We're having a snowball fight in a park across town."

"I'll come," I promised, glancing out of the glass wall.

More snow had fallen overnight, everything I could see was white. The whole city looked strange, but beautiful, like something out of a fairytale. I could see little black dots moving around below, people out enjoying themselves in the snow. I hadn't had a snow ball fight in years, literally not since I was about thirteen.

Chloe ate breakfast, I wasn't hungry, and then pulled out several thick winter coats, handing them over to me.

"These are all my old coats, so pick a few, I don't want them!" I took them and stumbled into my room. Chloe was so awesome.

I eventually decided to wear the largest coat, a thick pink waterproof with a fluffy hood. On Chloe's slim figure, I knew it would look ridiculous and hang loosely, but with my extra weight, it looked quite natural. It almost hid the bump completely, but not quite. It just made me look a bit fat, but I didn't really care.

I pulled on a thick pair of jeans over a pair of leggings, several pairs of socks and then my boots. I knew I wouldn't stay dry for long, but I had to start off somewhere, right?

Chloe was waiting for me, somehow still managing to look thin as a rake, even with all the extra layers. She took me downstairs and into her car.

"The parks across the river," she explained. "It takes almost an hour on the bus and you have to walk a long distance afterwards." I shrugged. I didn't mind.

Half an hour later, we pulled into the park. The sign, which someone had helpfully rubbed snow off of, read 'Royal Victoria Country Park' and was right by the edge of the sea. As Chloe turned off the engine and I undid my seatbelt, something hit the back windscreen with a loud _thud_! Chloe spun round and narrowed her eyes.

"He did _not _just do that!" she hissed.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," I said, laughing at her expression. "But I think he did!" She threw open the door.

"You are _dead _Harry Wood!" she screamed, sprinting across the car park. I laughed and climbed out of the car more slowly. This promised to be a fun day.

"Who's your friend, Chlo?" One of the boys, Harry I think it was, asked as we paused in our frantic fight for a few seconds.

"This is Mitch-" I cute her, off warning her with my eyes.

"I'm Michelle," I introduced myself. I hated my full name, but I didn't want these people to start getting suspicious of me.

"Hey, Michelle," said a girl who was lying on the floor panting. "I'm Hattie!" I smiled at the girl and held out my hand to help her up. "Thanks," she said. I saw the small ball of snow in her hand and watched as she spun around, suddenly throwing the cold substance at a boy whose name I didn't know.

"That's Kyle," Chloe informed me as the others sprinted off. "The girl who just climbed the tree is Poppy, she's really sporty. The one who is hiding behind me," I glanced backwards and saw the boy crouched down. "Is Harry. Lily! He's here!" she screamed at a girl prowling around the field. She came sprinting over and I leapt out of the way as she started pelting Harry with snowballs.

I have now idea how idiotic we looked as we played in the field, rolling around in the snow and shoving little icy balls down each other's backs. We probably looked like little twelve year old experiencing snow for the first time, but I didn't care. I was enjoying this time while it lasted, even thought I could feel the bulge of my stomach the whole time.

My five new friends grinned at me as we sat in the little café, drinking hot drinks.

"So, why'd you move here from America, Michelle?" Lily asked, smoothing her hair absently. I hadn't told them I was from America. I guessed my accent had given it away at once.

"Long story," I said evasively.

"Well it's going to be a long time before I trust Poppy not to attack me once we leave, so spill," Kyle said. I sighed.

"I… had a few secrets that I didn't want anyone to know about…" I admitted. I didn't want to lie, but surely I could twist the truth a little bit, right? "My boyfriend and I fell out and I couldn't keep seeing him, so I ran away and the first plane I could afford was to here."

"Huh? That wasn't a long story!" Harry complained. I laughed.

"That was about three months ago, it's been a while." Poppy opened her mouth to say something when a little tune played from inside her pocket. She pulled out her phone and I tried not to wince as I recognised one of Connect 3's songs.

"Hello?" she said in her happy little voice. "No, I'm out!" she was silent for a second, and then she laughed daintily. "Seriously? I feel so sorry for him, he really loves her. God, you'd think he'd have gotten over it by now… I guess so, look I have to go, see you." She hung up. "My sister," she explained apologetically.

"What did she want?" Kyle asked.

"Well apparently Shane Gray has written another song about his girlfriend," I choked on the tea I had been sipping.

"He sung it at his concert last night," Chloe said, throwing me a worried look.

"No, another one that he's releasing today." Lily rolled her eyes.

"I don't know much about this Mitchie girl, but she must have been pretty awesome for him to be this obsessed with him. I wonder why she left, she must have fallen out of love with him or she'd have told him where she was by now!" I looked down.

"You never know," Chloe said. "Maybe she had her reasons; maybe she had a secret she didn't want him to know about!" The others laughed and I looked thankfully at Chloe, she had tried to stand up for me.

"Seriously, I think she was cheating on him and ran off to be with a new boy," Hattie said.

"Yeah, she's probably just a slut who was using him for fame," Kyle agreed. I felt my breath catch in my throat and I screwed up my hands so hard that my nails made little dents in my palms.

"Probably," Hattie agreed. "I wonder why the hell he thinks she's in England? She might be anywhere, why would she come here? If she's run off to be with another boy, she could be anywhere!" I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Guys, you don't know her!" Chloe protested. "She could have left for any reason! You don't know her; you can't judge her by what the paparazzi are saying!"

"What and you do know her?" Lily asked sceptically. I couldn't listen to any more, so I leapt up and ran from the café, turning left and sprinting into the little building that held the loos. I locked myself into a cubicle and cried my eyes out.

After several minutes, I heard the door open. A sharp breeze blew around my ankles.

"Mitchie, I know you're in there!" Hattie called, knocking on the cubicle door. I looked up sharply. Why was she calling me Mitchie?

I opened the door very slightly and saw Hattie standing a few feet away, uncomfortable.

"I'm really, really sorry!" she said sincerely, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"What for?" I asked automatically.

"Everything I said…" she trailed off.

"Why would I care-?"

"Because I know who you are. I mean, I didn't then, but Chloe just told us and I really didn't mean it. I just read too many fan magazines and that's what they're all saying!" I shook my head slowly.

"I forgive you, Hattie. I know you didn't know. It just hurt, that's all."

"So why did you leave?" she asked as I wiped my face.

"I thought Chloe told you,"

"She told us who you were, nothing else." I sighed, internally debating whether or not to tell her. I finally gave in, who cared now, it wouldn't be long before you could see it, even through my clothes.

Ever so slowly and carefully, I unzipped my coat so that she could see my red top. I pulled the zip right to the bottom and she gasped as my stomach came into view.

"You're _pregnant_?" she said. I nodded, fighting the urge to start crying again.

"You have to promise not to tell!" I begged, zipping the coat back up again.

"I promise!"

As we walked back into the café a few minutes later, smiling and chatting like old friends, I couldn't help wondering.

One more person knew, one more person who could accidentally let something slip, one more chance for Shane to find me.

That didn't worry me as much as it should.

**Shane's POV**

I was sitting on the bed in my hotel room with my guitar when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called, knowing who it would be.

"Hey dude!" Jason said eagerly, flying in and jumping on the bed. I threw a hand out to grab the paper I had been scribbling on before it flew off.

"Morning," I said as Nate and Caitlyn came over at a more civilised pace.

"You okay, man?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, just wondering if she, you know, was there." I knew Nate didn't know because he looked frustrated.

"She probably wasn't but I bet she watched it on TV," Caitlyn said.

"Caity, just tell me what city she's in!" I begged. Caitlyn shook her head, a determined expression on her face. "Fine, then leave. You lot go enjoy the three inches of snow while I write this song,"

"Four inches," Jason corrected.

"Whatever,"

"I'm gonna tell the press you're writing another song for Mitchie!" Caitlyn suddenly said, disappearing out of the room.

"Seriously, are they still obsessing over me?"

"Dude, of course they are. You're Shane Gray!" Nate told me. I sighed. Sometimes I wished I wasn't.

My brothers left me alone and I spent a few hours working on my latest song. When I was finally happy with it, I decided to play it through.

_I never thought I would, did it  
Never thought I could  
I did it like that, did it like this  
Did it like everybody knows  
That we got something real, shorty  
I know what I feel  
Shout it like that  
Shout it like this  
Listen up, everybody knows  
But you, so here it goes_

_Cause I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh_

_Every time you smile for me  
Takes me a while to bring myself back  
Cause your all that  
And I just had to let you know  
That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you  
I can be too loud cause I don't care  
I let 'em all stare  
I just want everyone to know  
The truth, it's only you_

_I never really noticed  
Took a while for me see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe _

_That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

That was all I had so far. I trailed off.

The song was so true. I was Mitchie's biggest fan and everyone apart from her seemed to know that. Mitchie was the reason I was singing, the reason I was who I was. Without Mitch, I would still be a stuck up jerk, probably a stuck up jerk that looked like a member of that band who got dumped by the record label because of his jerkins behavior. Mitchie had walked into my life two and a half years ago and nothing had been the same since. Now I was trying to live without her and it wasn't working. I just couldn't make it happen.

I put my guitar down and sighed. I needed Mitch back, where was she? For the first time in days, I thought about the papers, the headlines… they couldn't be right, could they? Mitchie wouldn't have left me for some other guy, we had been so happy together; we hadn't had a fight for ages. Where was she?

I suddenly noticed a phone lying on the bed. Mine was in my pocket, so it must be Jason's. When he threw himself onto the bed he must have dropped it without realizing. I glanced around and then picked it up. I opened the contacts.

If they were all still in contact with Mitchie, he must have her number, right? I scrolled through with trembling fingers, but I was disappointed when I didn't see her name in the 'M's'. I went back to the top and started scrolling through; in case he had deliberately stuck an 'A' in front of her name to hide it from me or something.

After half an hour, I gave up. I couldn't see her name anywhere. I dropped the phone and seconds later it started vibrating. I answered it quickly.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Shane?" came a girls voice, confused.

"Caitlyn?"

"Yeah?"

"What?"

"Why're you on Jason's phone?"

"He dropped it in my room,"

"Oh," she shouted something to Jason and then put the phone back to her ear. "Jase is on his way, just warning you!"

Ten minutes later the door banged open and Jason appeared.

"Looking for something?" I asked, waving his phone in the air. He took it thankfully.

"So how are you?" he asked me, unusually thoughtfully for Jason.

"Great, Jase, just great. The love of my life ran away from me to a foreign country where I chased her. Three months after she leaves, I still have no idea where she is, or even why she left. I am sick of this stupid country with its snow and rain and I just want my girlfriend back, but my best friends and brothers won't help me, so I'm stuck alone. I'm doing great!" Every word dripped sarcasm. Jason sighed.

"You were fantastic at the concert," he told me. Then he left and I was left alone with my own thoughts.

**Mitchie's POV**

I was sitting in the apartment with Hattie, Lily and Chloe. Poppy wasn't here, she was shopping with her sister.

All the girls knew my secret now, even more people I was trusting. Now though, I wasn't as bothered abut Shane finding out. At least he would know the truth, right? And I wasn't as certain he would leave me. My friends were trying to convince me to go and see him.

"We know you still love him," Chloe said.

"Yeah, your eyes light up every time we say his name,"

"Tell him!" Hattie begged. "He loves you and he is this baby's father, he deserves to know the truth." I shook my head.

"He might be its father, but either he would leave me when he found out or ruin his whole career because of me. I'm not sure which one's worse." Chloe opened her mouth to objects when the doorbell rung.

"Pizza!" We all shouted, laughing. We hadn't eaten properly for the three days they'd all been staying here. We had just lived on snacks and crisps.

Chloe went to get the boxes while I grabbed some plates and a pizza cutter out of the cupboards. I glanced out the window and saw the sun setting on the horizon, the red light reflecting off of the snow still covering the city and making everything seem bright.

We finally managed to go to bed, about one in the morning. When I had turned up at work the day before with my bump on display, Gary had suggested I go on maternity leave. He said he would still pay me full wages because the café was doing so well and he could afford to right now. I agreed I would.

So it didn't really bother me when I slept in past lunchtime.

Everyone else was up, sitting at the glass dining table reading the paper.

"Morning," I said, blinking to wake myself up.

"Hey Mitch," they all chorused, hiding the paper.

"What is it guys?" I asked, preparing myself for the worst. If the paparazzi had found out where I was, it was tough cookies and I was going to have to live with it. If Shane had decided to go back to America, I couldn't do anything about it.

"Nothing," Lily said innocently.

"Show me!" I demanded. Chloe slid the paper across the table ever so slowly, not meeting my eyes.

I gasped. The picture on the front was of Shane, teary eyed and messy haired, standing outside the hotel he was staying at. He looked so torn up; I wondered if he felt like as much of an empty shell as I did. The headline was printed in big black letters: I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I'VE FOUND HER.

The headlines sent shivers of fear and delight through me. The thought that he loved me enough to stay in England was comforting, but disturbing because I couldn't spend my whole life hiding from him and he would find me eventually, if he was that desperate.

I went back to my room without another word and sat cross legged on my bed for a long time, my hands resting lightly on my bulging stomach. I finally gathered up the courage to pick up my phone.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice.

"Hey, Caity!" I said in a strained voice.

"Mitch! Are you okay? You sound really ill!"

"Not ill, just confused, Have you seen the latest headlines?"

"Which one?"

"The one where Shane says he's not leaving until he finds me!"

"That one…" I sensed more to the story.

"What about it? Is it true?"

"Yeah, he really means it. He won't go back home until he has you, Mitchie. I'm serious; he spent hours the other day sitting in his room writing another song for you. It's all he ever does. He's love sick." I wiped a tear out of my eye.

"I'm love sick too, Caity! I can't stop thinking about him and my stomach is so huge! I know I'm only like a third of the way through this pregnancy thing but I feel like a balloon that someone's blowing up and I'm not even half way there yet!"

"Mitch, just tell him!"

"I can't Caity!" She growled.

"Then I will!"

"What? No!"

"Mitch, it's not just him that's affected. Do you have any idea how worried Nate is about him? Dating a boy who's obsessed with his brother is kind of strange. I seriously think they're both going to get ill! If you don't let him know about your problem, I will!" I sighed. Caity was right; I couldn't tear apart everyone's lives for my own.

"I will, I promise. I just need time!"

"You have three months!"

"Three months?" I squeaked.

"If I think either of them is going to fall apart before that, I'm reducing it!"

"But Caity-"

"No buts. If you don't tell Shane that you're pregnant in the next three months, I'm telling him myself!" And she hung up.

I threw myself backwards, my head crashing onto my pillow. I couldn't talk to him, I didn't know how! What was I supposed to do, walk up to him in the café and go 'Hey, babes, thought I'd let you know, I'm going to have your baby!'? I couldn't do that. If you run away from the person you love, how do you go back and tell them they're going to be a father? It wasn't that simple. I was going to have to do some serious planning, and for that, I needed girl power.

* * *

**So what did you think of chapter 8? Read and review, please!  
Thanks to the 23 people or so who've actaully taken the time to review, I love you all! also thanks to the people who's added it to alerts, it really makes me happy!**

**Thanks for staying with me this far,**

**~Spwarkle  
**


	8. Mitchie Reveals

**I just managed to get this finished around everything else. I couldn't wait to write it so I have ut here for you.**

**

* * *

**"Wow! No offence, Mitch, but you look like you haven't slept in a week!" Chloe told me as I trudged out of my room and collapsed onto a chair.

"I haven't. I can't stop thinking about... Today!" I gasped, leaping up again. It was today. Exactly eight weeks planning had somehow merged into today.

"Mitchie, honey, just forget it. We'll talk about it later. What kept you awake?" Chloe soothed, sitting me down.

"This," I said, pointing to my bulging stomach. It was really huge now. I was five months pregnant and I was wondering how I was going to make it to nine months without bursting. "He was kicking all night, kicking and squirming and I couldn't get comfortable!" Chloe laughed sympathetically.

"I'm sure it'll get better! You're more than half way now."

"Barely…"

xOx

The doorbell rung.

"I'll get it!" I called, clambering slowly off of the sofa and heading over to the door. Lily, Poppy and Hattie burst through.

"Wow, you're huge!" Hattie said. As soon as she realised what she had said, she covered her mouth.

"It's fine!" I told her, rubbing my stomach gently. I hadn't seen my friends for a month. They had been on holiday, working and out so often I hadn't had a chance of talking to them since our last planning session.

"How are you?" Poppy asked, making herself at home as she perched on the kitchen counter.

"Tired, and so nervous I feel sick."

"Stop worrying, it'll be fine." Chloe told me, appearing from her bedroom.

"That's easy for you to say," I groaned.

"Anyway," Hattie cut in, pulling her laptop out of the bag she had been carrying and opening it up. She showed me a carefully designed timetable. "He's due back in exactly four hours. The hotel staff say they're going to be ready for him from twelve, he said he probably won't be back until two."

"But before he arrives," Lily took over. "You're going to call him. You should probably call in about half an hour so that he doesn't plan any side trips or anything. Do you have his number?" I nodded. Caity had given it to me the day after she had made me promise to tell him. I hadn't used it yet.

"When was the last time you dyed your hair?" Poppy asked.

"Four weeks ago,"

"Then it should come out with a few washes if you decide to be Mitchie again." Chloe said. We all paused for a moment, looking at each other.

"Go on," Hattie urged.

"Call him," Lily told me.

"I-I can't," I stumbled, embarrassed by the tears that starting running down my cheeks. "I don't know what he'll do, I don't even know if he'll want me back."

"Mitchie, you're pregnant with his baby. Besides, the only reason he's stayed here for the last four months is because he wants you back. If he truly loves you, which I'm sure he does, then he'll want you even more once he learns he's going to be a dad." I looked at my roommate uncertainly, but the look of innocence on her face persuaded me. She wasn't twisting the truth or making things up, she truly believed Shane still loved me. Chloe had been a great friend to me these last few months and the thought that she knew the whole truth and thought he might want me even more if he knew gave me the confidence to call him.

It had only been two months since Caity threatened to let my secret 'slip' but after we had planned everything out, my friends ad persuaded me there was no point dragging out my worry any more.

With trembling fingers, I reached for my phone where it lay in the middle of the table. My shaking hands made it hard to find hid number, but I finally managed to locate it and pressed the green button before I could wimp out.

"Hello?" came his lifeless voice. My voice seemed to have left my body completely. "Hello?" angrier this time. "Is this some sort of-"

"Shane," I whispered. He stopped mid sentence.

"Hello?" he asked softly.

"Shane, it's me. It's," I swallowed. "It's Mitchie." I heard his breathing completely stop for a full minute.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he asked finally. I gave a weak laugh.

"No, it's really me," Neither of us spoke for a long moment. I saw all of my friends giving me worried looks but I ignored them.

"Shane, I'm so sorry," I said finally.

"Why did you do it Mitch?" he asked in a voice filled with emotion. "Why did you leave?" I felt tears pouring down my cheeks. I couldn't tell him over the phone, I just couldn't!

"I… I'll tell you later, I promise."

"Later?"

"Will you meet me somewhere?" I asked.

"Anywhere!"

"My place, at eight tonight." I heard a strangled sob.

"Where are you?"

"Southampton, where you're heading," I reminded him.

"You were there, the whole time?"

"Yeah, I was here. I'm so, so sorry!" I repeated.

"Mitchie, I-"

"Don't say it, not yet. Just meet me at my house at eight. I'll text you the address."

"I will," I heard him give a slight sigh. "And, Mitchie, I love you!" My heart stopped, and then all of a sudden sewed itself back together.

I couldn't bring myself to say it back it him, I didn't want to know I had told him that I loved him if he decided to leave. I couldn't do that.

"Bye, Shane. See you tonight," I hung up and quickly sent him a text with my address.

"Well?" all of my friends hissed as soon as I looked up.

"He's coming here tonight," I told them. They all leapt up screaming and cheering, jumping around. I laughed as I watched Hattie grab Lily's hands and the two of them started leaping around.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" they chorused. I smiled broadly.

"When?" Chloe asked as she stopped her squealing.

"About eight-ish, I think." Chloe gasped.

"Everyone, stop dancing and listen!" she almost shouted. The girls all looked at hre with puzzled expressions. "Shane _Gray _is coming to my apartment in," she checked her watch. "Eight hours and it's a total mess!" I looked around. It wasn't that bad. There was a paper lying on the table, a tiny amount of washing up to be done and a few specks of mud by the door. Chloe loved the place being neat and I always tidied up after myself so it wasn't that bad.

"Chill, Chlo," Hattie said, obviously agreeing with me.

"Yeah, it won't take more than half an hour to clean this place up," Poppy told her.

"We'll start tidying at five, we'll leave at half six so Mitchie will be alone," Lily decided.

"Fine!" Chloe sighed. "But until then, what's Mitchie going to wear?"

xOx

Three hours, a lot of walking and several shops later, the girls were finally content with my outfit.

They had completely ignored me at first, finding the most ridiculous dresses and tight skirts for me to try on. I put my foot down eventually and Hattie was the first to agree that maybe I should have some say in my outfit. We argued for a while but I eventually got my own way and my friends shared out the cost of my new jeans, my black top and cardi.

We got home about four and I went to get changed. As soon as I was done, they sat me down at the desk and started on my hair and makeup. Working together, they soon got me looking more like a refined version of me, rather than a whole new version of me. They straightened out my curls and Poppy used natural colours of makeup to make me look nice, forgetting the eye liner and powder.

At five o'clock, the girls were finally happy with me and allowed me some time to think as they tidied up. I couldn't believe it was here already. The last two months seemed to have gone incredibly fast, flying by like somebody pressed the fast forward button.

It took the girls ten minutes to clean up. I could hear them laughing but I didn't want to join them. I was sad, worried. I had never really believed I could go my whole life without meeting Shane again, my heart wasn't up to it, but I had thought I would make it nine months. I sighed. Caitlyn had been a hurdle I hadn't see coming.

"Mitchie!" Chloe called. I jumped. "We're going out. We all have our phones on, so call if you need us." I hurried out to see them, groaning as my back ached. I hadn't realised that I had been thinking for an hour and a half.

"Bye, guys. Thanks for all this!" I said, hugging them one by one. I could feel the swell of my body pressed up against each of them. "

"No prob, Mitch. It'll be worth it if you two get back together again." Poppy said sweetly.

"You're great friends, you know that, right?"

"Duh, that's why you hand out with us!" I laughed.

"Okay, see you later!" They all left, waving and shouting goodbye.

I managed to kill half an hour watching the TV, not watching the news because I didn't want to see his face. At seven, my phone rang.

"Mitchie!" Caity screamed almost before I had answered.

"Hey," I said in a calm voice.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to ring him?"

"I don't know… maybe because you would have freaked out and made it really complicated!"

"Thanks, look, we're on our way. We'll probably be there in about half an hour. I'm not coming in, only Shane is."

"Cool, thanks."

"Mitchie,"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Course I am! Just a little nervous and really excited,"

"That's great. Look he's just got here. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Caity!"

I spent the next half hour pacing up and down the apartment, lining up the pencils exactly on the desk and wondering what was going to happen.

Would he be happy to see me? Sad? Angry? Disappointed? What would he say when he found out about… my hands fell to my stomach. This was going to be an interesting evening.

At quarter to eight, I went and sat by the glass wall, watching the cars below move like little ants. Which one could be his? I wondered. I saw a long black car pull into the car park at the bottom of the apartments and jumped onto my feet. He was here, in his limo!

A few minutes later, the limo left again. I waited impatiently with my ear on the door. I heard footsteps getting closer and closer, they had stopped. I listened hard and heard a little sigh.

"Here goes nothing," said an all too familiar voice. Someone knocked three times on the door.

I threw it open and for a few seconds, we just stood there, staring into each others eyes. His hair was longer, he hadn't cut it. His eyes weren't empty like they had been before, but he looked very tired and pale. I wondered if he'd been going without meals.

"Hey," I said in an inaudible whisper.

"Mitchie," he breathed. Something was showing in his eyes as he looked down at my hands, which were clamped over my stomach. He stared for a very long moment and then I saw several emotions flash across his face. Shock. Hurt. Understanding. Shock again. Disbelief.

"You're…?" he managed to choke out, stepping very slightly forwards. I slammed the door shut.

"Yeah, I'm…" I couldn't say it either. He looked at my face again and I stared back. What was he going to do? At least he hadn't run away from me. Yet.

Very slowly, he reached out a trembling hand towards my stomach. I moved my hands out of the way as his fingertips touched it and he gasped. I felt it too.

It was like our hands were two opposing chemicals reacting. Something passed between us in that one touch, something I hadn't felt for months. His hand rested softly against my stomach, feeling. Very soon, his other hand joined and I could feel him checking, making sure it wasn't a dream.

"That's why you left?" he said, finally pulling his hands back. I couldn't meet his eyes, I suddenly felt very stupid.

"Yeah, the day I found out I decided I would run away."

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"I thought you'd leave me if you found out; choose your career over your child." He looked at me for all of a second before he laughed, loudly and boldly.

"You stupid, stupid girl!" he said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against his chest. "I would never leave you, especially not if I had known!" He said into my ear. I barely heard I was just focusing on the way we were hugging, our arms around each other. It felt so right, so comfortable.

"I know that now," I admitted. "But then I didn't and I didn't know what else to do!" Tears started falling, staining his shirt. I wasn't sure if they were tears of regret or tears of happiness, maybe it was a bit of both.

"Are you crying?" Shane asked. I looked up, laughing but unable to answer. He pulled me away from his chest. "You are the most stupid girl I have ever met! Thinking I would leave you, I couldn't do that even if I wanted to! And why would I choose my career over you? You are the reason I still have my career Mitchie. You are so stupid sometimes! You underestimate yourself and think that everyone else does the same. You always assume you are the least important person in everyone's lives, when you are the most important. I love you Mitchie Torres!"

Before I could come up with an answer, his lips crashed against mine. I felt all feeling drop out of my body except pure pleasure as my hands twisted in his hair and his hands wrapped around my waist. I closed my eyes, throwing everything I had into that kiss. I wanted him to know that after the last five months, I still loved him. I needed him to know that.

I had to break the kiss, I was suffocating. I stood breathing heavily for a while, looking everywhere except his face. When I felt I could avoid it no longer, I glanced at him and saw the satisfied grin he was giving me. I saw the passion burning in his eyes and the love he had for me.

"I love you, Shane Gray!" I declared suddenly. He laughed.

"I guessed that much."

xOx

"So then the girl who gave me my makeover offered to let me move in with her and I had nowhere else to go, so I said yes. I've lived with Chloe ever since!" I finished. I was sitting on the black sofa, leaning on Shane with his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Sounds fun!" he said.

"Yeah, once you get past the morning sickness, the back aches, the feeling that you'll never sleep again and the whole missing you part!"  
"Did you really miss me that much?"

"No, I missed you more. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to get on that plane and leave?"

"If it was half as hard as it was for me once I realised you'd gone, I feel sorry for you. I just don't believe you thought I'd leave you that easily!"

"I didn't not really. I just didn't know what else to do!"

"Stupid little girl!" he kissed my forehead. I nuzzled my head against his shoulder affectionately.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" he asked suddenly. Every now and then he would throw a random question at me. I knew he was still spooked about the whole baby thing.

"I have no idea, I thought we'd wait and see!"

"Typical Mitchie!" I sighed and stretched to kiss him. He smiled and leant down to me.

"I've really missed you, Mitch!" he told me.

"I've missed you too!" I told him.

"Yeah, but you've seen me on the news and stuff and you've been in contact with Caity and Nate and Jase. I haven't seen you at all." I smiled.

"Yes you have,"

"No I haven't!"

"You have actually. Remember the girl with black curls and too much eyeliner from the shopping centre and the café?" Shane thought back.

"Yeah… wait, that was you!"

"Yeah, it almost killed me both times not to tell you who I was. By the way, you really need to work on your disguises. I could have told you who you were a mile off."

"Yeah, well you're you and you're special." I didn't know what to say to that so I sat in silence for a moment.

This evening had been better than I could possibly have imagined. He hadn't run away or shouted at me or even been angry. He had welcomed me back and accepted the truth without another word, even if it shocked him. He seemed as happy to have me back as I was to have him back.

"Mitchie," he said slowly.

"Yu-huh?"

"Do you want to me mine forever, be in my life forever?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Answer it, please!" he said, sitting up and removing his arm from around my shoulders.

"Of course I do, Shane, I want you more than I want anything. I want to know you'll always be mine and I'll never have to worry about loosing you again." Shane stood up and walked slowly towards the glass wall. Night had fallen and the city was a bustle of lights. It was pretty but I barely noticed as I waddled after him.

"Mitchie," he said, turning to look at me. I almost lost myself in his sweet eyes but managed to pull myself out just in time to see him drop down onto one knee, a black velvet box in his hands. "I love you and I know you love me. I promise to be yours forever, so will you marry me?" I gasped as he opened the box to show me a sparkling silver ring set with three diamonds.

* * *

**So Shane has proposed to Mitchie... will she accept to make their happy every after or will there be a twist?**

**I don't know yet so don't ask me.**

**Big thanks to ImABelieber and Xthereal-meX for being my two biggest reviwers! Thanks to everyone else who took the time to review, too.**

**I currently have 1945 views for this story. I wanna know if I can get it to 2000 because that would make me HIGH!**

**thanks, posting the next chapter as soon as I've written it, **

**R&R**

**~Spwarkle**


	9. Everything's going to be okay

**Hey sorry I've been a long time uploading this I've been really busy! This is probably the last chapter for now and I know it's not my longest, tough cookies.**

I looked at Shane for a long moment. I wasn't thinking or debating, I already knew my answer. I was taking in how much I had really missed him, how much nicer he looked in real life, so much better than when he was on TV. Then I smiled at him.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Shane Gray!" I giggled and his grin widened.

"In that case, I demand that you wear this ring," he said jokingly.

"Well I suppose I could…" I said, holding out my left hand.

He slid the silver ring onto my ring finger and it sat comfortably there. I looked down at it.

"I love you Shane Gray!"

xOx

I sprinted out into the car park, my arms waving above my head.

"Caity!" I screamed as the limo door flew open and my best friend jumped out.

"Mitch!" she screeched, throwing herself at me. I hugged her tight.

"God, I've missed you so much!" I said as we pulled away.

"Not as much as I've missed you!" she told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not getting into that argument," I said bluntly. I saw two other figures clamber out of the car, more slowly.

"Nate! Jason!" I shouted, hugging them too.

"Hey Mitch," they said in unison. I grinned; glad to have my friends back around me.

Shane came out of the doors, smiling.

"So I guess you guys made up?" Caitlyn asked as I ran over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"And it gets better," Shane said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"How?" I glanced at Shane and then looked back at Caitlyn.

"We're getting married!" I squealed. Caitlyn gasped and then grabbed my hand, holding the diamond ring up to the light.

"Mitchie!" she said, speechless for the first time in her life. I smiled. I saw Shane and his brothers talking in low voices out of the corner of my eye but I didn't really care.

"Let me see!" Caitlyn demanded.

"Huh?"

"Your belly!" I sighed and looked down. "Wow, you're huge, Mitch!"

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. Caitlyn laughed and poked my belly.

"Ow!"

"I find that funny," she remarked.

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know…"

I realised for the first time that I was shivering. It was cold here; we weren't all that far from the sea and it was almost the middle of the night. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I snuggled into Shane.

"Cold?" He whispered, running a finger along my arm. The goose bumps melted away at his touch.

"Not now," I said truthfully. Shane sighed contentedly into my shoulder.

"C'mon, my pregnant little fiancée lets get you to bed before you collapse from exhaustion."

I smiled slightly.

"Shane, are we going to tell people?" I asked as he started turning me around.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Like the paparazzi. About us, and me being pregnant and us being engaged… what are we going to say?" Shane thought for a few seconds.

"Well we could tell them the truth, if you don't mind. I'm sick of rumours and lies. I want everyone to know that you are mine and you are going to be forever." He kissed my neck and I fought not to get distracted.

"But, I'm only seventeen Shane! They'll make a huge deal out of the pregnancy thing!"

"We'll ignore them. As long as your friends and family aren't too mad, who really cares?"

"Okay," I said, feeling much better. "I suppose I should say goodbye to Caity then. Are you staying?" I was hopeful.

"Only if you want me to?" What kind of a question was that?

"Of course I want you to!" I told him, kissing him softly and heading over to Caity, who was hugging Nate tightly.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

"Sure, Mitch. Don't forget to ring your parents, will you?" I hadn't given a single thought to my parents, but I now guessed I should tell them in person, before they found out through magazines and the news.

"I won't," A sudden thought occurred to me. "You wanna stay for the night?"

"Where?" she asked.

"In my apartment. Chloe won't be home till tomorrow."

"Sure, I'd love to," Caity said, smiling.

"The others can stay too," I told her. "You and Nate can stay in Chloe's room, Jason might have to make do with the sofa."

"No problem Mitch!" Jason said happily. "Have you seen any unusual birds since you got here?" I smiled slightly.

"No, but my apartment's on the fourteenth floor and one of the walls is completely glass so if you watch in the morning you might see something,"

"Great!" Jason hadn't changed much since I had last seen him.

I showed the others upstairs and they all marvelled at the view and how clean everything was. As they explored a bit, I pulled out my phone and sent a rapid text to Chloe.

_Hey please don't come home! We have guests and your room is taken! – M_

"Who you texting?" Shane asked, snaking his arms around my waist again.

"Chloe. I feel quite bad telling her she can't come to her own home…" At that moment, my phone vibrated and I read her response quickly.

_No prob. I'll crash at Lily's. Hows lover boy? - C _

Shane laughed quietly.

_Reading over my shoulder. See you tomoz – M _I sent back.

"Well after that all too interesting little discussion, I think we should get you to bed," Shane said.

"I'm not tired," I lied, ruining my argument by giving a huge yawn. The truth was, I didn't want to go to bed in case I woke up and this was all a dream. I wanted this to be the longest day ever.

"You look like your about to fall asleep standing," Caitlyn chimed in.

"Yeah, so do you, Caity," Nate said.

"What, so you're all going to bed now?" Jason said. "Fine, leave me alone here!"

"Jason, that's your bed," I reminded him, pointing at the sofa.

Nate and Caitlyn disappeared into their room seconds later, whispering and giggling.

"Something tells me they're going to have an interesting night," Shane said into my ear. Then he took my hand and dragged me into my room, kicking the door shut behind him.

"I don't want to go to sleep!" I complained. "What if this is all a dream?"

"It's not, trust me," Shane promised. "And nobody said anything about sleeping. I just said bed, sleeping was never mentioned." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't even go there Gray," I teased. "I'm five months pregnant already."

"What, so you're saying you don't want me to do this?" he said, stroking my cheek softly. I sighed dreamily. "Or this?" he continued, lifting up my t-shirt and massaging my stomach gently. I gave a little groan of pleasure. "Or even-?"

"Shut up, Gray." I told him, crushing my lips against his. I could feel him smiling into the kiss as my arms wrapped around his neck, one hand finding purchase in his hair. His own hands fitted comfortably on my waist.

I didn't get to sleep for a long time. Our make out session seemed to be something I had missed since I had last seen him. He seemed to be enjoying it as much as I was.

When I woke in the morning, Shane wasn't there. I panicked for second, until I heard his laughter from the next room. I also smelt the delicious smell of bacon. How sweet was he? He dragged himself out of bed early in the morning to cook dinner for me!

When I stumbled into the room a few minutes later, Shane was laughing again. I tied my fluffy dressing gown on; it was surprisingly cold considering that the sun was rising. The boys were standing around. Shane was trying to cook bacon and

"Morning, babe." Shane said, giving me a tender kiss. At that second, Caitlyn emerged from her room, looking like she had had less sleep that me, but also looking happy and proud. I raised my eyebrows but she was avoiding my gaze.

"Hey," she said, giving Nate a very passionate kiss.

"Eugh! Caity!" I complained.

"What? You can't talk," she reminded me.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Sure you don't Mitch. You just get back to kissing Shane." I looked guiltily at my fiancé, who winked at me.

"Caitlyn!" I said, pulling her out of her current kiss with Nate.

"Hey, Mitchie! I was-" she started as I dragged her into the bathroom.

"Spill!"

"Nothing happened!" she turned away, folding her arms across her chest but I could see the small smile on her lips in the mirror.

"Caity, I'm five months pregnant, I was there first. I'm not an idiot! Just why now? What the hell? I mean, you could have gone back to the hotel or waited a night. Why in someone else's house?" Caitlyn turned around, her cheeks flushed pink.

"We were going to go back to the hotel but you asked us if we wanted to stay and I missed you so I said we would. And everything was going so well and you were back with Shane and it felt like nothing could go wrong that night so it just kind of happened!" I sighed.

"Just be careful Caity. I don't want you ending up like me!"

"Whatever Mitch," she said. I was deadly serious. I didn't exactly regret that night, it had been the best of my life, with the possible exception of last night, but I did regret this whole pregnancy thing. I loved kids and I couldn't wait to have my own but I hadn't seen it happening when I was seventeen.

A sudden scream from the main room interrupted my thoughts as Caity and I both sprinted out of the bathroom to see what was going on.

The boys were standing by the bacon, which looked burnt and frazzled. Chloe, Poppy, Lily and Hattie had walked in the door and one of them, I guessed it was Lily from her startled expression, had screamed at the sight of Connect 3 standing there.

I laughed as all eight of my friends stood perfectly still, Caity was frozen too.

"Guys, chill!" I said, breaking the tension. Chloe was the first to relax.

"Shane, Nate, Jase, Caity, this is Hattie," Hattie waved. "Poppy," she smiled. "Lily," Lily just bounced on the spot happily. "And this is Chloe, who lives here." Chloe smiled shyly at Jason and he looked just as shy. I smiled to myself. "Girls, this is Shane, Nate, Jason and Caitlyn."

xOx

By lunchtime, everyone was over their shock. The guys were being friendly and hadn't complained when Chloe told them what she thought of their cooking skills. Lily and Caity were chatting like old friends, they got on better than I had hoped. Hattie and Poppy were sitting with Shane and me on the sofa, talking casually, but I knew they were still slightly in shock.

Chloe and Jason were sitting at the kitchen table, talking shyly. Everyone was throwing them conspicuous glances and every now and then someone would let out a loud 'Aww!' then turn away before they saw. Nate was sitting patiently by Caity, where I was pretty sure he would be for the rest of time.

Hattie decided to introduce Harry and Kyle to the boys so she rung them. They still didn't know who I was so when Hattie told them it was an emergency and to get here as soon as possible, they ran as fast as they could. The expressions on their faces when they burst through the door to see Connect 3 were priceless.

When my friends left later that evening, I knew I had just had one of the best days of my life. I was engaged to Shane Gray, my best friend was probably going to be with his brother for a very long time and even Jason had found his soul mate in Chloe. All of my friends were happy, everyone was glad about how the day had gone and I couldn't stop smiling.

"So, did you enjoy today?" Shane asked as we drove back to the hotel. I was spending the night with him and in a week I was moving back home with him, into his apartment. I would miss Chloe, but living with my fiancé would soon help me forget that.

"It has to be one of the best days of my life," I told him honestly.

"Well that's good, because next you have to ring your parents." I bit my lip and glanced at the clock. It would be almost midnight at my parent's house.

"Maybe we should wait until it's not mid night for them," I tried.

"Mitchie as soon as they hear your voice they'll forget what time it is." Shane said. I sighed.

"Fine, give me your phone." I wasn't wasting a fortune. Shane handed it over easily, now I had agreed to call them he didn't really care.

I dialled the number I knew off by heart and listened as it slowly connected and started to ring. Once, twice, three times.

I was just about to hang up when the ringing was cut off. A part of me had been hoping they wouldn't answer, but it was too late now. There was a phone by the bed; they didn't even have to open their eyes to answer.

"Hello?" my Mum said sleepily. Even when she was still half asleep I could hear the strain in her voice, the way she sounded like she was about to cry. Had I done this to her? I knew the only reason she had answered was in the vain hope it was me.

"Mum!" I said quietly. "Mum, it's me, Mitchie!" I heard her shouting at my dad to wake up.

"Mitchie!" she shouted down the phone.

"Mum, calm down. I'm fine. Shane and I are back together and he's bringing me home next week!"

"What happened?" I looked at Shane and he nodded encouragingly.

"I… I'm pregnant…" I said quietly.

"What?" my mother gasped.

"That's why I left, Mum. I didn't know what else to do so I ran away to England and then Jason accidentally let it slip so he came here and Caitlyn said she'd tell him if I didn't so I called him yesterday and then he came to my apartment and we're back together." I deliberately left out the engagement. I didn't think my mum could take that.

"Mitchie… I don't know what to say…"

"How about, I forgive you?" I said hopefully.

"Mitch, there's nothing to forgive you for. I know you didn't deliberately get pregnant. I might not be ecstatic about if but you're my daughter and if you'd told me I would still have helped. I love you darling and that will never change." I wiped a tear out of my eye.

"Thanks mum. Go back to sleep. I'll see you next week." I felt strangely excited about seeing my parents again, but also apprehensive. They were only half awake at the moment, maybe they would be angrier when they had had chance to think it over.

"We love you Mitch," my Dad said and I realised the phone had been on speaker.

"Love you too," I reminded them and then hung up.

"Well that was surprisingly easy," Shane said as I handed him back his phone.

"Yeah, while they think they're dreaming. In the morning they'll really have chance to think about it." Shane wrapped his arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

"They love you Mitch. They'll forgive you. Although when you tell them your getting married... that could be a different story." I groaned.

"I'll always have you, right?"

"Of course you will, baby."

"Then I don't care what my parents say. As long as you're mine I couldn't care less."

I stretched up to kiss Shane, content in the knowledge that everything was going to work out fine.

**So that's all I've done for this story. I might do a sequel or I might not… it depends what people think. Also, please review everyone; I've got 2541 views and only 31 reviews! **

**I know roughly what would happen in the sequel but if people won't read it then I won't bother writing it. Thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed, especially those people who reviewed pretty much every chapter!**

**Tell me what you think, let me know if you think there should be a sequel,**

**~Spwarkle**


	10. EPILOGUE

"Are you ready honey?" I looked at my mother and then back at the mirror I had been staring into. I had never believed that at almost nine months pregnant I could look half this good. My hair was swept back into an elegant bun with a few carefully placed strands left hanging. The long white veil clipped onto the back of my head trailed onto the floor behind my silk dress.

"I'm ready," I said for the final time, standing up. The layers of material fell to the floor gracefully. My Mum gave me a kiss on the cheek, careful not to ruin my makeup, and opened the door for me.

"Mitchie! Oh my gosh you look beautiful! If I look half as good as that when I get married then I'll be pleased!" Caitlyn gushed.

"Thanks," I said nervously. Caitlyn looked lovely herself in a tight, rose pink dress that hugged her figure in all the right places. As my maid of honour, she had to look good.

"Well I'm going to take my seat," My Mum said, tears in her eyes. "The next time I talk to you you'll be Mrs Mitchie Gray!" I giggled, excited.

"I'll always be your little girl Mum. Even if I grew up a bit fast." I saw her eyes flicker to my stomach. Once they had got over the shock, my parents had been surprisingly alright with the whole pregnancy thing. They hadn't been too thrilled about me getting married at such a young age, but I agreed to wait until I was eighteen to marry Shane. Of course, they'd forgotten that I turned eighteen so soon and now I was only eighteen by a month.

"I love you Mitch, never forget that." I gave my Mum a tight hug and then she scurried out of the room before she could cry.

"Mitchie, your getting married!" Caitlyn squealed as soon as the door swung shut.

"I know!" I giggled. Before Caitlyn could speak, we heard the music begin in the next room.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Of course," I told her. Caitlyn grinned at me and handed my beautiful bouquet. I took it and then began the slow walk into the next room, the beautiful place we had chosen to get married in. Caitlyn carried the weight of my train for me and I held my head high.

As soon as I entered the room, I saw the thing my heart desired the most. My soon-to-be husband was standing at the front of the room and the moment I met his eyes, I wanted to run down the aisle and into his arms. I managed to continue walking at my slow pace but only because I knew I couldn't run in three inch heels.

Chloe, Lily, Hattie and Poppy walked down the aisle behind Caity in almost identical dresses. They threw soft rose petals and few drifted down in front of me. I could see Nate, the best man, watching us but he only had eyes for Caitlyn. Jason was sitting in the front row and couldn't take his eyes off of Chloe. The two of them had been official for about a month now and they looked so cute together.

I reached the front eventually and felt the weight of my train as Caitlyn allowed it to drop to the floor. Shane held out his hand for mine and together we stood in front of the huge audience of our friends and family members.

The vicar spoke for a few moments but I didn't hear a word he said. All I could think was that I was marrying the most wonderful person in the world, nineteen year old Shane Gray was going to be mine forever. Suddenly, it was time to saw the immortal words. I stared deep into Shane's eyes as he spoke, holding both of my hands in his. Then it was my turn and I managed to say the words without stumbling.  
"I do," I said, tears of happiness in my eyes. My back ached and my stomach bulged out in front of me but I didn't notice. All I could see were the identical silver rings that Shane and I were sliding onto each others fingers.

"You may now kiss the bride," said the vicar with a soft smile. Shane took my hands in his and gave me a long, passionate kiss. Our friends and family cheered and I looked around with blurred eyesight.

The first person I was aware of was Caitlyn, dancing around in front of me. Then came my parents, my other bridesmaids and my family. People were hugging me and wishing me the best of luck as we moved slowly out into the beautiful gardens. Caitlyn soon disappeared to find Nate as did Chloe with Jason. As we were herded out into the glorious sunshine, Shane never let go of my hand.

We stood outside for about half an hour, chatting and drinking the drinks that the servants were handing out. I settled for a coke because I couldn't drink any alcohol with the baby due any day.

We were finally allowed back inside the building. It was a huge barn that had been renovated and was now an official wedding venue. Shane and I sat at the long table that had been placed along one wall. Caity and Nate sat to my left, Chloe and Jason on Shane's right. The rest of the guests filed in to their allotted seats.

We ate our starter, chicken caesar salad, and then the boys decided it was time for the speeches. Nate stood up, throwing me a sly glance, and banged a fork on his glass.

"Okay, everyone! I want to make a quick speech," I saw Caitlyn reading through the sheet of paper Nate had written out and laughing. I narrowed my eyes. "To start off, I would like to wish my brother and his new wife all the luck in the future," A few people cheered. "And also to say a few words.

"First of all, I want to congratulate Mitchie. Without her, Shane would still be the self obsessed jerk that he was three years ago. If he hadn't met Mitchie, he would still spend an hour every morning straightening his hair. When Mitchie walked into his life at Camp Rock that summer, nobody realised it would come this far this fast." I glanced at one of the front tables. My friends form Camp Rock- Peggy, Ella, Barron, Sander and even Tess- were listening eagerly. At the table full of Shane's family, Brown was smiling softly. "Everyone at Camp that summer knew that they were perfect for each other. Sure, they made a few mistakes, who doesn't? Shane and Mitchie are meant to be together and here they are. Shane is the best brother I could have. Now he's over the whole 'jerk' business, he's a decent guy. He cares about Mitchie more than he cares about his appearance, which is a serious achievement. It's thanks to you, Mitch, that I met Caitlyn so yet again, I am in your debt. Thank you Mitchie you are the best sister I could possibly hope for!" I blushed a bright red and looked down as people clapped and cheered.

The rest of dinner passed in a blur of speeches and food. I didn't know what we ate, I felt slightly light headed. I decided I was tired, after all I was supporting two lives.

It was suddenly time to dance. We didn't do the traditional first dance because of my stomach, we bullied Nate and Caitlyn into doing it instead. Shane and I sat on comfortable chairs watching as he squeezed me hand.

"How are you feeling, Mrs Gray?" he whispered to me. I grinned. That sounded so right!

"Exhausted but I've never been happier!" Shane smiled.

"Do you want to dance, just a little bit?"

"Sure!" I said happily as he pulled me to my feet. We bounced around a little bit and soon Hattie and Lily appeared to drag me into a group dance. I boogied with my bridesmaids for a few songs, laughing as they twirled around. Then came a slow song and Nate and Jason came to steal away Chloe and Caitlyn. Shane soon came to my side and took my hands. We swayed on the spot and he rested a hand on my stomach.

"How long do you think?" he asked me. I shrugged, feeling faint.

"Any day, you know that. I'd have got married ages ago but I did promise my parents it wouldn't happen until I was legally an adult."

"What a shame they forgot it was about a month until then…"

"Yeah, how sad." Sharp pain shot through my stomach and I doubled over in pain.

"Mitch?" Shane asked, instantly worried.

"I'm… fine," I said, my breathing spiked.

"Mitchie…?" Suddenly, a warm wet liquid trickled down my left leg.

"Shit!" I said loudly. A lot of heads turned our way.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" Shane practically shouted.

"I think… I think my water just broke!"

xOx

"It's alright, you'll be fine!" Shane said again and again. I squeezed his hand so tightly I was surprised the bones didn't crack.

"That's it! I can see the head!" shouted the midwife. I screamed again.

"Push!" screamed everyone in the room. Caitlyn and Chloe were standing by the door. My Mum was standing on one side of me and my husband on the other. I pushed one final time and then everything went black.

xOx

"Mitch?"

My eyelids fluttered open to the bright white light of the hospital room. It took me about half a second to remember what had happened.

"Shane?" I panicked. "What-?"

"Shh!" Shane soothed me. "Would you like to see our daughter?" I nodded vigorously and felt something warm placed into my arms.

I looked down at my little baby girl for the first time and felt instant recognition. She had jet black hair, just like Shane but her eyes were the same shade of brown as mine. Her little mouth opened in an estimation of a smile and she seemed to fit perfectly into the crook of my arms.

"She's perfect," I breathed. Shane smiled at me.

"Just like you," he reminded me. I rolled my eyes and looked up. My Mum was standing nearest and my two friends were standing by the door, watching in awe.

"What do you want to call her?" My Mum asked after a moments silence. I looked down at my little baby for a moment then looked up at Shane.

"Whatever you decide is fine," he promised. I thought for a long time.

"Katie." I said finally. "Katie Chloe Gray, after my two best friends and the girls I hope will become her godmothers." I saw tears instantly spring to Caitlyn and Chloe's eyes.

"Of course we will!" Caitlyn said leaning across my daughter to give me a gentle hug. Chloe just nodded, wiping her tears discreetly.

For now, at least, I had my friends and family. I had my husband and my daughter, my friends were with me and everyone who was important to me was there. Life was great.

**THE END**

**(Sorry if the whole giving birth thing wasn't very realistic, I'm not in the mood for writing long gory chapters and I'm only thirteen so I've never been there myself, duh) **

**That's the epilogue. I've had a few requests for a sequel and I'll write it as soon as I'm finished with Triple Identification. I missed this story so I wrote this. If you're reading my other story, I'm still working on chapter four of that- it should be up by Thursday at the latest. **

**I'll add an AN as chapter 11 when I post the sequel so nobody misses it.**

**Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers who have been reading every chapter of this within minutes of it coming out. I love you all!**

**~Spwarkle x**


	11. SEQUEL

**Hey guys!**

**I've just posted the first chapter of the sequel- Mitchie's Rereveald**

**Basically, Katie Chloe Gray has been brought up by her Mum and thinks her name is Torres. She doesn't know who her father is and has no idea that Nate and Jason are really her uncles. When Mitchie takes her on a two week trip to visit Jason, will Katie force her Mum to reveal the truth of what happened all those years ago or will she never find out that Nate and Jason are her real uncles and that Shane Gray is her father?**

**It's also about why Mitchie and Shane broke up in the first place and how they try to rekindle their love as their lives are tied back together.**

**Thanks to everyone,**

**~Sparkle**


End file.
